Mending Lives
by inquisitivelife
Summary: Three years after the fall of Voldemort Hermione is finding it still difficult to live her life without her constant melancholy. Will a certain dark wizard be the answer to help her mend her life back together or will she be the one to mend his?
1. Chapter 1

The frigid winds of winter encompassed the castle, filling the darkened halls with its eerie howls. Howls that would send shivers down the spine of one who did not endure the horrors of the second wizarding war. The moaning breezes sounded more like the soothing purrs of a sleeping cat to the young transfiguration professor. The sounds instilled a calming feeling in her nerves each night as she walked through the blackened corridors.

The second wizarding war left many deep scars in its wake, taking everything that people held dear to their heart away, and the number of deaths that piled upon each other even after the death of Voldemort were quite vast. The remaining death eaters that were able to escape had kept up their mad rampage in vain attempts to claim the title of the next great dark lord. Those days that followed the demise of Tom Riddle were the worst to behold. So many innocent lives were sacrificed in pursuit of more than one crazed delusional maniac. It took months to stop them, but eventually it all came to an end. Many of them ended up going into hiding, fearing Azkaban more than wanting the glory that accompanies fear and fame.

When the age of terror subsided, Hermione had left Britain in hopes of finding her parents and restoring the memories she obliviated. It was a task she wasn't sure was possible, a task that had a larger chance of failing than succeeding. In fact it did fail more than several times in the course of the time she stayed in the shadows, watching over them from a distance. Each day was becoming harder for her when she noticed that nothing was changing. They did not recognize her when she walked by or even when she stepped into their little dental clinic. They could not remember that she was their daughter and greeted her as a complete stranger.

Charm after charm failed, and with it, her soul struggled between continuing her attempts and moving on with her life. Everything came to a standstill as she lived her life watching her parents go about their daily business, completely and utterly unaware of their importance to her. If it wasn't for McGonagall's correspondence, Hermione knew she would still be wasting away in the dark shadows of Australia.

She spent time writing back and forth with the headmistress for a year, receiving updates on how the rebuilding of Hogwarts was coming along and also on her friends with whom had she rarely seen or heard from since her departure from Britain. This was an ongoing thing until one day McGonagall appeared at her front door.

It was enlightening to see the elderly witch, to see someone she recognized and who recognized her. They had spent hours talking about their lives when Minerva finally asked if she would like a teaching position at Hogwarts. Hermione was excited by this, in fact she was hoping to go back there and apply at some point in the future. For some reason she hoped going back would help bring her around, bring back the good old days where there was no pain or suffering. And now here she was and still the pang of pain and suffering gripped at her heart. It went without saying that she accepted the role.

Walking through the silent halls of the dungeons, the transfiguration mistress made her way down the familiar path she took each night. Images of billowing black robes fluttering behind the teacher she would never see again flashed before her eyes. The sound of the deep rumble of his voice when he spoke in class, teaching them about patience in the subtle art of potion making. There were days she went to talk to Minerva for no apparent reason, hoping to find his portrait had awoken, but it did not. No, it was still and lifeless, nothing had happened and she wondered why it was taking so long for him to wake up.

Severus Snape's body was never found that day when she and Harry had returned to retrieve him. His physical form vanished that day without a trace, leaving her to wonder what had come of it. Guilt flowed through her veins attaching itself firmly to her soul, eating away at it slowly. Hermione felt the weight push down upon her shoulders reminding her every day that they left him there. There must have been something they could have done to stop the bleeding, to keep him alive but they did not even try, they had thought him dead already. Though with his body missing and his portrait not awaken she started to think that perhaps he did survive…so what exactly happened to him? Was Severus still alive or was he truly dead? And if he was dead who came and retrieved his body?

The questions filled her mind, torturing her whenever they could. Taunting relentlessly knowing that the supposed know-it-all had no answers to them. And each night like this, she found herself wandering silently through the dungeons towards the potions classroom that was once his. Stopping in front of the door that would have been considered Snape's office, she moved her hand slowly towards the handle.

"Professor Granger is everything alright?" Horace Slughorn asked with a grandfatherly concern.

Startled, Hermione swirled around quickly, her burgundy robes swooshing around her legs as the subtle crimson hues dusted her cheek bones. Her embarrassment burned brightly inside, churning her stomach on being found by another staff member in the middle of the night, stalking the halls that were not part of her nightly routine nor would be, and at three in the morning.

Giving the elderly potions master a semblance of a smile, she shook her head slowly. "No, nothing is wrong. I just could not sleep and I thought that perhaps taking a walk would help. I apologize for waking you, Horace that was not my intention."

"My dear you did not wake me. In fact I just came back from running an errand for Minerva."

"Oh?"

He nodded and continued. "I had to wait upon a friend of ours to arrive. I was quite surprised to hear he was coming to visit for a short time and dear Minerva did not think it was wise for him to stay in Hogsmeade. So she had me go escort him here to stay for the time being. And I dare say that I hardly recognized him…but just keep that between you and I." He said with a wink.

"And who did you bring back with you? Do I know him by chance?" She inquired gently, as her mind whirled on who this mysterious person was, not daring to hope.

"I'm sorry my dear, I cannot tell you. I was asked politely not to say and I do fear our headmistress' wrath." He chuckled. "But do not worry, you'll see him tomorrow at the faculty meeting along with the rest of the professors. I do believe everyone would be quite surprised." He told her with a jubilant expression that brightened the old man's face. "It'll be a festive day tomorrow Hermione. I suggest that you get some sleep, would you like me to walk you back to your rooms?"

"No, that is quite alright Horace, I'll be perfectly fine on my own. Thank you for asking though."

"Well then alright. Goodnight then professor." The older wizard said softly, patting her on the shoulder gently as he walked by her, leaving her once again alone in the dark silent halls.

Running a hand through her thick hair, Hermione let out a ragged sigh as she leaned forward pressing her forehead against the cool surface of the door she was about to open. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest for the couple of minutes that she dared to linger. It was sad that she would be here in the dead of night sneaking into an office that had not been preoccupied for over three years.

Releasing another heavy sigh, she pushed herself off of the door, turning in the direction she had come from when she saw a swish of black robes fade into the dark shadows. Rubbing her eyes, she blinked several times staring in the area where she thought she seen the supposed familiar cloth.

"I must be imagining things…..I really must get some sleep." She mumbled under her breath as she walked by the area she thought she had seen whatever she had seen, not knowing that she was being watched by someone deep within the shadows.

{-}

The figure hidden within the dark shroud of the alcove watched the witch disappear further down the hall. It was hard to tell who she was, his vision obscured by the darkness of the dungeons. He knew she was not a student by the outline of the robes she was wearing. It had been years since he was last here. From what he learned from the headmistress, they had acquired a couple new professors during the duration of his time away. No doubt that woman was one of them. Though in his opinion it was quite odd for her to stop in front of this particular door from all the others. He had watched her stand there for several minutes leaning against it, her hand resting over the handle while contemplating going in or not. Luckily for him the woman decided to huff out a breath of air and leave.

Emerging silently from his hiding place, the dark wizard strolled over to the door where the nosy witch had once stood in front of. Reaching out he grasped the handle, pulling the door open. The hinges squeaked loudly, echoing throughout the silence of the halls as he entered the long abandoned office. Entering the darkened room, his black robes billowing behind him, he flicked his wand, shutting the door firmly behind him once he was past the threshold. Moving further into the room the he cast several wards along with a silencing charm to keep others out and to keep them from bothering him. Though most wouldn't know he was actually there until later that day.

Severus could only imagine the snide remarks, the disgusted looks on majority of the staffs' faces. He was a double agent, a spy for both the dark lord and for the order, the secret weapon Dumbledore kept hidden up his sleeve. One that made him sneer viciously. His life was not his own during that time, he followed two masters, torn on what he needed to do. He did whatever the dark lord wanted of him, he became the headmaster of Hogwarts, a task he did not want at all but he took it none the less with orders from Dumbledore to keep the children safe.

He spat at that thought while proceeding across the small room to the hidden door behind the tapestry. The children suffered the most, the punishments that the Carrow twins dished out was cast behind his back. And even though he wanted to stop them from what they were doing, he knew he could do little to stop it. Sure, he had given them their punishments by sending them to Hagrid, it was a way he could keep those disgusting bastards from hurting any more children than necessary, but even that went only so far when he was caught in a bind of having these two henchmen reporting to the Dark Lord.

With all that had happened under his ruling, how could the staff here ever forgive him for something he truly had no control of? Sure he had the support from Minerva and Horace but that was only two out of a thousand people… Well there was also Potter, and his noble act of clearing his name. It was however, useless. No one would ever welcome him back after all the horrors he had commited.

Sighing loudly, he ran his hands through his hair as he took a seat in the worn out dusty battered chair that sat in front of the cold lifeless hearth. Whisking his wand back out he set the semi chard logs aflame feeling the heat slowly emit from the dancing flames battling with the frigid damp air of his dungeon lair.

Reaching into the pockets of his robes, he pulled out a wooden box and opened it up, pulling out the tumbler and Ogden's he brought along with him from his rotting home on Spinners End. Three years he had stayed hidden in that god forsaken place, recovering slowly from the effects of Nagini's venom. The solitude was blissful to a small degree as he wallowed away in agony without the hustle and bustle of another person worrying over him. There were plenty of times he shooed away the headmistress from his home, telling that damnable woman he was quite fine, and did not require her assistance.

Oh how that woman scorned him for pushing her out of his home when she was trying to help him. But he could not stand to see her at the beginning. He felt terribly embarrassed that she was the one who had come to save him. After all the hell he had put her through during his one year as headmaster and the years before, even when some of it was harmless competitive banter, he just couldn't bring himself to allow her to waste her kindness on a lost cause. As much as he had pushed her away, Minerva somehow found a way to weasel herself into the deepest cracks of his miserable, meaningless life.

The corner of his lips lifted just ever so slightly upwards as he thought of the older witch and her bothersome nagging, as of a worrisome mother over him. Severus would never admit it to her nor to anyone else that she truly warmed his heart, showing him that he did have at least one true friend in the world.

It was because of the friendship that he regained from Minerva during those years that he was back here once again. Severus disliked teaching more than anything, but he would carry out this favor for the time being for her until she was able to find a replacement for Horace the following year.

Raising his glass in the air he gave a silent toast to the headmistress.

{-}

The lack of sleep was evident upon the Gryffindor's face in the morning when she made her way to the staff room, descending the staircases of Hogwarts. Her late night walk did not help her worried mind, instead it was fueled by the image of a billowy cloak disappearing within the shadows of alcove. She really thought it was just her imagination at first, a trick that her tired mind was playing upon her. It was a cruel one there was no doubt about it. Hermione just could not understand why she kept putting herself through this agony thinking that he was still alive, still out there somewhere. That the infamous potions master would suddenly return out of thin air just like that.

Sure his body was missing, there were no traces…there was just nothing left of him except the pool of blood that stained the floors of the shrieking shack. Her guilt would not let her go, instead it grew larger than ever, soaking up everything she regretted not being able to do. First it was not being able to save Snape, then not being successful in giving her parents back their memories of her and finally her very sad pitiful existence in this world.

The brightest witch of her age… it was more of a joke than the truth. She didn't feel very bright, she was book smart, she researched many different things that did end up turning out to be good for her in the long run, but what good was it when she couldn't save those that deserved it the most?

The first couple years she had spent within the castle walls she felt at peace to some degree. The trauma of watching the charms she cast upon her parents fail one after another did not trigger her melancholy anymore. Sure she felt like a failure, though now not having to witness it each day made her feel slightly better than the next. Hermione spent her first year settling in, learning along the way of what she was capable of doing and what she needed to change about herself.

That first year was the toughest for her, many of the students knew who she was and thought she would be easy on them, especially the ones from her house. Oh how wrong they were about that. She was a stern teacher nitpicking their essays, finding many things that were wrong and just put upon the piece of parchment as if they grabbed their information right out of their rears.

Her reputation built quickly as being the hardest professor Hogwarts has ever seen since Snape was there. When she heard about that Hermione couldn't help but laugh at their crazed assumptions. Truthfully she thought that they said this for the sheer fact that she was not going easy on them and why should she when she already was. The war had cost them, pushing back their education by a year. Many of the students there had to be retaught certain information which she understood. What she couldn't understand was why they did not grasp the concept of the easier transfiguration spells that they learned in their first three years here. That befuddle her the most.

Luckily the second year was not quite as bad with her students. They did not expect any special treatments, they did what they needed to do and learned quite quickly that she did not hold favorites. Her teaching career was going nicely so far, she did not mope around the halls during the day only keeping it during the night and also she did not feel quite so alone anymore since Neville had joined the staff.

Even how nice it was to have Minerva, Filius, Poppy, and the rest of the staff to talk to it felt strange to her still going to The Three Broomsticks to have a drink with them and have a grand ol' time. It was nice having someone around that was the same age as her, who grew up along with her and witness the horrors she did. It was nice having Neville here to talk about the good old days, but even though she had him here, Hermione never felt comfortable to talk to him about what was going through her mind when it concern thoughts of the potions master that he feared.

Huffing out a puff of air she straightened her back as she neared the staff room. There was no point in letting the others worry about her, there was too much going on for this semester. The news of Horace leaving so soon was quite a shocker but at the same time, it was expected. Hermione had foreseen it really, he had come out of retirement during her sixth year and stayed until now which she had to give him kudos for being able to do that and dealing with some of the first years… Well those that are less talented in potions could easily blow up their cauldrons because they didn't follow the directions properly. Thinking that they could get through the class by finding a shortcut and then there were those she could hear Snape calling dunderheads consistently.

She could hear him right now, his deep baritone words floating along a steady stream of air, filling her ears with its husky tone. A small smile teased her lips lightly as this particular voice kept floating amongst her subconscious thoughts. Silly how she could still remember it and how it would put a genuine smile upon her face whenever she thought about it. Though that smile clearly went away when she passed through the door and into the staff room when her eyes fell upon the dark wizard chatting idly with Horace and McGonagall.

Standing in utter shock, body frozen in place her eyes repeatedly began to shutter rapidly, taking in the sight before her. The dark wizard sitting next to the headmistress was dressed all in black, except for the white edges of his shirt peeking out from the ends of the sleeves of his frock and from underneath the black cravat wound around his neck. His attire was the same, as the length of his greasy lank hair and hooked nose. The only difference was the facial hair that he was sporting in a nicely trimmed goatee.

Horace's words sprung to mind of what he said the night before. If someone just took a glance in this room they really wouldn't have known that the ominous man sitting in here was Severus Snape.

"Oh, good you're finally here Hermione, we were waiting for you. Please take a seat." The headmistress said sweetly once she noticed Hermione standing utterly still in the doorway. Smiling at the young professor as she indicated the seat on the left of the man who was staring at her with his black eyes and not so subtle sneer.

Nodding her head and murmuring an apology for being late, Hermione strolled to the last open seat and sat down rigidly. Her eyes glancing to the side at the wizard beside her, trying to take in that this was not, in fact, a dream.

"I'm glad everyone could make it, as you can see we have someone very special here with us today. Everyone should know who he is by now. As you all know Horace will be retiring at the end of this week. He has been with us the last several years, helping us out tremendously." Minerva stated, turning towards Professor Slughorn and giving him a bright smile. "Thank you for everything Horace, I and the rest of the staff, appreciate what you were able to do for us. We all wish you a happy retirement."

"Now as you can see here, Severus has come back to Hogwarts. He has willingly accepted the role of replacement Potions Master once again, until the board and I find a worthy candidate for the position. We are all glad that you were able to accept this position once again Professor." McGonagall reached out and patted the dark wizard upon the shoulder as a chorus of 'welcome backs' steered towards him, and he responded with a slight incline of his head.

When the meeting came to an end, the headmistress looked over at Hermione, Neville and Wulfric Hackly and then turned to Snape motioning her hand towards the three sitting on his left.

"Severus, I really don't have to introduce Miss Granger or Mr. Longbottom to you but I feel that I should since they are now part of the teaching staff here. And to the left of them is Mr. Wulfric Hackly he is our new history of magic professor. It seems our dear Professor Binns had finally come to the realization that he was no longer part of the living and has decided to move on."

"It's a pleasure to meet you professor. I have heard many tales about you and I must say it's an honor to be able to work alongside you. But as much as I wish I could stay and chat, I need to prepare for my first class this morning." Hackly said nasally, rising out of his seat and giving the rest of them a curt nod as he left.

Wulfric Hackly was middle age man, short and stout with a great barrel of a gut and somber face that was quite hard to decipher. Hermione never really seen the man smile, nor seen him associate with anyone outside of the great hall since she had started here two years ago.

Stealing up her nerves, the witch smiled warmly over at the potions professor. Keeping her tremors from showing on the outside, her voice clearly gave her away as she spoke to him in a shaky tone. "Welcome back Professor Snape. I'm glad to see that you are alive and well. If you need any help settling back in or in making certain potions for Poppy, I offer my assistance to you."

"And I as well sir." Neville said with a wavering grin all the while his Adams apple bobbing up and down a couple times before continuing. "Hermione and I would both be happy to help you. I have taken over Professor Sprout's position this year. If there is any ingredient that you are in need of please let me know. I should have majority of them in the school's greenhouses. If there is one in particular that is not grown there please let me know. I do not mind sharing the rare plants that I am growing for my own enjoyment."

Severus quirked an eyebrow at this statement, his dark eyes looking at both of the Gryffindors with curiosity. Though under his gaze she felt as if he was assessing them, trying to figure out if what they both said was genuine. Silence grew between the three of them, setting off an awkward aura around them as he contemplated a few seconds longer before inclining his head to them both. "Thank you Miss Granger for your offer, but I assure you I should be perfectly fine on my own." He sneered, then turned his attention towards Neville. "And thank you as well Mr. Longbottom. I will have to see what is left in the store room and make a list based off of that and send it along your way." He said more cordially.

Hermione felt like his attitude towards her was a blow to the gut. She was only offering to help him. It wasn't like she deemed him incompetent in doing his job. She had been helping Horace with keeping the hospital wing stocked with all the necessary potions that were needed. It was already something she had become so used to since she had arrived here. It now felt quite different knowing she was no longer needed.

Letting out a subtle stream of air she bid her farewells and headed out the staff room towards the Great Hall for breakfast not knowing that a particular pair of dark eyes watched her as she left.

* * *

**Reviews are always welcome**


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to give a shout out to Luxurien for being an awesome beta. Woot Woot.**

**Also I wanted to note that I do this for fun and not for money and that I do not own these wonderful characters. They all belong to the lovely JKR.**

* * *

The news of Severus returning to Hogwarts rapidly filled the vipers' ears over at the 'Daily Prophet'. No sooner did they catch wind of it were they standing on the stairs of the school hoping to get a glimpse of the notorious Potions Master. It irritated Hermione to no end that Rita Skeeter and her lackeys had nothing better to do with their lives except trying to ruin that of others. She was having enough of these nosy rats, snooping around trying to find something to cause trouble. They were instigators, blood thirsty devils who were out to get a story of a life time even when it consisted of mostly lies – really they should be writing fiction novels instead.

To her unseen joy, Snape never made an appearance. Really he never ventured far from his rooms. He stayed tucked away in the dungeons for a good portion of the day. The only times she had ever noticed him leaving the lower levels of the castle was for an occasional lunch and dinner. Any time that did not consist of his daily meals, he ended up disappearing with a snap of his long, defined fingers. Oh, she knew he stayed hidden in his private potions lab - the smell of a freshly brewed calming draught would waif to her nose out of the stone work when she took her evening stroll through the castle - especially now since these vile trespassers did not understand that they were not welcome within the walls of Hogwarts unless invited.

Hermione had personally taken it upon herself to patrol during the night when everyone was done with their routes. She made sure straggling students were not out pass curfew, and to also make sure that people like Rita were not hiding deep in the corridor shadows in either their human or animagus form. Making these late night rounds were definitely taking a toll on her. There was only so much that a pepperup potion could do for her before she would become immune to their purpose. Which was why, right now, a desolate look was transfixed to her face – a clear sign that she was not in her regular mindset – as she sat at the Three Broomsticks.

"It's strange, don't you think?" Professor Longbottom asked softly, as he leaned across the table he shared with his colleague so that his whispered words could only be heard by his recipient, which unfortunately had fallen upon deafen ears instead. Hermione's eyes gazed past Neville's shoulder, staring deep into a dark void that only she could see, while her mind whirled with the events that had taken place the past couple of days.

Letting out a heavy sigh, she placed her chin in the palm of her hand and stared at the same spot above her companion's shoulder, ignoring his arms flaying around before her. Closing her eyes, she breathed out another heavy breath of air, as her head slowly nodded downwards. Sleep was creeping on her, taking a hold of her now relaxed nerves, due mostly to the several pints of butterbeer she had consumed within the past hour or two.

"Hermione….Hermione!" Neville called out grasping her shoulder, shaking her some, startling her back to reality.

Amber hues filled with unfaltering embarrassment on what had just happened snapped quickly open, staring wide eyed at the blond's concern face. Feeling the burning heat engulf her face, she quickly averted her eyes and picked up her mug taking a deep drawl from it. She set her beverage back down on the table, her head bent ever so slight above her drink. "I'm sorry Neville…."

"Crikey, Hermione what's going on with you lately? I haven't seen you like this….well I don't even remember seeing you in this state before, not even when we took our O.W.L.s. Is everything alright?"

"Lack of sleep." She answered bluntly.

"Lack of sleep? How's that even possible? You've been running around as if you had enough energy to last you several weeks."

Lifting her head she stared at him with tired eyes for a second. Pushing herself up in a straighter sitting position she huffed out weighty breath of air. "Not lately since the arrival of Rita and her crew. I tried to hold the one thing I had on her over her head but that bitch just smiled and flashed her pretty little card in my face." She let out a growl, placing her face in her hands and shaking her head slowly from side to side. "I can't blackmail her anymore, I cannot keep her away since she became a registered animagus. The beetle eye witch will now stop at nothing to get what she wants. I've been trying to keep her and her lackey's out of the castle. Knowing her she's probably flying around in her little beetle bug form, slipping underneath Professor Snape's office door, spying on him as we sit here drinking away while watching eager young students run around Hogsmeade."

"You know how she's like Neville. That woman won't give up until she has a story that she deems front page, headline worthy. You seen what she wrote in her last article. It was horrid. And because of that, Minerva is now having issues. Sure she may not have said anything about it, but you and I know she's going through a lot to try and keep irate wizards and witches calm since the wizarding world knows he's back. I admire her for being able to keep the calm demeanor through all of this… I know I would have already crumbled away."

Lowering her head again, and staring at the foamy residue left inside the mug, Hermione watched the suds pop away until the drink reached a boring, stale state. "People don't remember what he did for us. What he sacrificed to make sure that the dark lord was always several steps behind Harry and the order. He helped us without anyone even noticing it was him the entire time -except for Dumbledore of course -, or at least until Harry revealed the truth during the battle." Huffing she narrowed her brows closer together. "No one really cares though, they still see him as a Death Eater. They want the Ministry to take him in and send him off to Azkaban or receive the dementor's kiss. It does not matter that Kingsley pardoned him and rewarded him a n Order of Merlin, First Class for all he did for our world…He's a hero Neville! Just why can't the public realize that instead of labeling him as the villain?" She asked, her voice fading away at the end of the question.

Running her hands through her hair, Hermione knew it was a foolish question to ask, when she knew the answer to it already. She did not need to hear him put it in words when it was quite obvious. It seemed that even with all the help that Snape had done for their world, people could only forgive him while he was assumed dead, and when it appeared he was alive after all, that acceptance vanished. The people's hearts were filled with fear that he would become what he once was.

"Hermione, you and I know that he's not, but I can understand where they are all coming from. What the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters did to everyone during those years will never be erased from our memories. I'm not going to say he's all good nor am I going to say he's pure evil. Snape is... Well he's Snape and that's that. I admit the man still scares me. I may not allow it to show as much now as I'm not his student anymore, but it does not mean that the fear is gone." Neville gave her a half apologetic smile, gripping her hand and giving it a light squeeze.

"I'm sorry I keep forgetting not everyone thinks exactly the same as I do." She said softly, squeezing his hand back. "…I don't fear him, rather I admire him for everything he has done. I look up to him and I know Harry does too. I saw his response in the papers about his return and he's fighting the press on their negativity on the man. Now I'm just waiting for him to appear at Hogwarts. Actually I'm surprised he hasn't already." Hermione said with slight curiosity. Her words affected the herbology professor, changing his caring gentle look to a more saddened one. Brows knitted closer together, she could see the guilt evident upon the wizard's features. Understanding flooded Hermione. "He's been by hasn't he? Oh, of course he has - and let me guess Ron was probably with him as well so they decided to just avoid me altogether right?"

Pulling her hand away from Neville's, Hermione felt the burning sensation of her anger bubble forth knowing now that her friend did not tell her that those two had been to Hogwarts and gone. She hadn't seen those two for a while now, not since she had a falling out with Ron. Really he could keep a grudge against her as if his life was on the line. It wasn't her fault truly, she just did not see him the way she had when they were kids anymore. It was an infatuation more so than true love. But Ron believed it was and he really took it to heart when she told him it wasn't going to work. That had broken her remaining friendship with the redhead and even with Harry to a certain degree.

"I should have told you, I know I should but I remember what happened last time when Harry and Ron came for a visit. There was so much tension in the air, everyone could feel it before you and Ron finally snapped at one another. I was trying to keep that from happening again. I can understand if you're angry at me for doing that. I know it was quite wrong to leave you in the dark about it, but I did it for your own good."

Hermione looked at him, pinning the flaring anger behind narrowed amber hues towards his way for a second longer. Closing her eyes she breathed in several deep breaths of air and opened them again. Her anger receded off her face and was replaced with a softer expression. "Thank you Neville. You are a really good friend you know that?" She said giving him a slight smile. "I'm jealous of Hannah now."

"Why are you jealous of her for?"

"Because I am Neville, she is one lucky witch to have you as her fiancé and soon to be husband. I can't wait for the wedding, it'll be the highlight of the year, I can guarantee it."

"Oh!" He exclaimed, turning a bright red. Finishing his drink in one gulp he rose up and cleared his throat. "Well we should go round up any of our last stragglers and head back."

Chuckling softly she stood up and followed right behind him.

{-}

"Did you see them? Did you? Did you?" Exclaimed a squeaky, cheery third year Gryffindor girl. Her voice echoing a little too loudly in the library and catching Severus's attention in the aisle beside hers.

"Quiet Marisa, before you get us kicked out again. I really need to make sure my potions essay is up to par for Snape's liking." Her companion hissed, leaning closer to her friend. "What has you all excited any ways? Who are the two people you're talking about?"

The giggling girl looked around her and scooted closer to the other. "I'm talking about Professor Granger and Professor Longbottom, Hailey. Did you not see them yesterday at the Three Broomsticks? I mean everyone could see them, well only those who were close by could."

Miss Granger's name caught the dark wizard's attention, stopping him before he had made himself known to the two young witches. He shouldn't care about what they were talking about, but his curiosity was piqued when hearing that insufferable witch's name tumble from the annoyingly ecstatic girl. Staying still he tilted his head just some to hear their now hushed whispers.

"See what? Really you're talking in riddles again and quite frankly I'm not really interested in them…I'm struggling in potions as is and also in Professor Granger's class right now so I really don't care what you have to say about them. Oh, don't give me that look…come on that's not fair Isa…fine why don't you enlighten me on this tidbit of gossip that you cannot seem to retain any longer." She sighed, placing her quill down on the blotter. "Go ahead, tell me before you explode your head off and leave me to explain to Madam Pince what happened."

"They were holding hands! Professor Granger and Professor Longbottom were holding hands and they spent an ungodly amount of time together in Hogsmeade."

"So, didn't you see her lately? She looks like hell, albeit Longbottom was concern about her and was being a good friend to her. Besides you know as well as I do that the teaching staff stick with one another when we have our Hogsmeade days. That's not strange nor does it signify that they are dating or even care about one another that way. Seriously Isa you're taking it out of context."

"Oh really? Well you have to believe me when I tell you what she said to him."

"Well looking at you I don't believe I have a choice before you—"

"She said to him -and I quote -'she is one lucky witch to have you as her fiancé and soon to be husband.' See Hailey, they're secretly dating. Isn't that cute!" She squealed out loud, quickly clamping a hand over her mouth muffling her giggles.

"Wait are you serious? That's what she said?" Hailey asked, her eyes wide open before she let out a peel of giggles of her own. "That is cute, and they would be cute together. I wonder when the wedding—"

The girl's words died away when the sweep of black billow robes appeared around the corner of the bookcase. "Ten points, Miss Clearwater and ten points from you as well Miss Pennywhistle for being disruptive when others are trying to study. Now pack up your things and leave at once before I decide to assign detention to the both of you." He said with a sneer.

Quickly the girls packed away their items and left as fast as their feet could take them. Severus' huffed, watching them leave the library and then headed out himself with the book he was looking for tucked away in the pocket of his robes.

His mind whirled with this new information, it would explain their closeness whenever he had seen them in the Great Hall. This was news to him, and he bet that Minerva did not know about her two little cubs' secret relationship. He could practically see the headmistress glow with motherly pride once she finds out about this and exclaim that they are perfect together. The thought about those two confused and sicken him to a degree that he wouldn't admit.

Shaking the thought mentally away, he glided through the corridors and down the stairs to the dungeons. Turning around the corner he stopped in his tracks seeing the Granger girl standing in front of his office door, with her hand raised and a startled look on her face that quickly turned a shade of crimson as if she'd been caught doing something she was not supposed to be doing.

Scowling at her, Snape crossed the distance and opened his door as she stepped away and held it open for her. The Gryffindor witch stared with a deer in headlights look. Sighing heavily he growled at her. "Miss Granger, I find you at my door and that makes me assume you wish to speak with me. So if you don't mind, wipe that confounded look from your face, and enter or I'll just shut this door in your face and leave you looking like a fool in the hall."

He smirked inwardly when he saw understanding flash in her eyes as she walked in. He shut the door after entering himself and moved towards his desk, taking a seat behind it and gesturing to the seat across it. "Please have a seat Granger. Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, tea sounds lovely, thank you professor." She said with a shy smile as she took a seat.

Calling for an elf, he asked for tea and chocolate biscuits. When the elf left with a soft pop he turned his attention back to the witch. "How may I be of help?"

"Oh, I don't need help. I just wanted to come and chat. It's been a while since we last talked and I wanted to know how you are doing with all the hyper activity we seemed to be getting of late. Skeeter seems to be in full blood hound mode as of now and I don't doubt she's been trying to get any type of scoop she can get her hands on."

He quirked one brow, as he set his elbows on his desk and leaned forward touching his lips with his two index fingers. "And you presume that woman would be giving me trouble?" Severus sneered.

"Yes, I do. She's been particularly interested in you of late." Hermione said nervously gazing into his hard black eyes.

"Miss Granger it's not of your concern. I do not need help with this particular insect. She'll find whatever she needs and she'll be gone when another interesting story comes up say…an upcoming union between a Mr. Longbottom and a certain witch. I dare say that would make her leave me be for a bit don't you think so?"

"You know about that? Did Minerva tell you or was it Harry when he came to see you?" Surprise etched on the witch's face when she asked him.

The look on her face was enough to give away the fact that those two dunderheads he had came across in the library had spoken the truth. Just the thought of it made him cringe.

"No, I heard it passing by a couple of students. They said that you and Longbottom were talking about it in the Three Broomsticks. I did not know Minerva knew about this or Potter." He said with a growl to the latter's name. "I believe that the Boy Who Slayed that Vile Snake would make for a better headline then the return of a Death Eater and how he's poisoning the youth of this generation with his dark magic, Miss Granger."

"You're not a Death Eater anymore sir, that is in your past and you and I and many others know that. Rita Skeeter is just a bitch who is looking a way to ruin lives." Sighing, Hermione paused when a pop sounded as a tray of steaming tea and a plate of chocolate biscuits was placed in between them. "I guess Neville's engagement would be a nice thing for the papers, but I was hoping it would be kept a secret for a little longer."

"Well that is hardly going to happen when many heard both of you talk about it quite loudly at the inn." He said taking a sip of his tea and setting his cup down. "Word travels very quickly Granger, I thought you would have known better by now." He added as he brought his biscuit to his mouth and took a bite from it.

"Oh, I should let Neville and Hannah know that their secret engagement is now blown to the public before it appears in the papers."

"Are you saying Longbottom is engaged to Miss Hannah Abbot?" He asked, his confusion laced within each of his words.

"Of course I am. You just said that everyone heard us talk about it. Why are you asking when you also heard about it?"

Hermione tilted her head slightly, her cinnamon gaze peering at him with more confusion than his very own. Feeling his own embarrassment creep on his pale face, turning away his gaze from her and acted like she spotted a piece of lent and picked it off of the sleeve of his frock. "Well it seems that the information that I have gained is quite…wrong. The word on the grape vine is that you are going to be the next Mrs. Longbottom." He said calmly, cocking one brow up as he peered back at her from the corner of his eye.

The cup in Hermione's hand stopped half way to her mouth. Eyes wide as saucers when his words registered in her mind. He could see the gears turning behind her shocked gaze. "You seem surprised to hear this Miss Granger. Which I don't doubt you are since it's obvious now that you are not engaged to him after all." Pausing to take a sip from his cup, staring over the rim at her. "If you were thinking that I'm jesting, I'm not. I remember your young Gryffindor brat saying early today that you announced that you're lucky to have him as a fiancé and soon to be husband. –Miss Granger, you don't seem quite well. Perhaps it might be in your best interest to do something about it hmm?"

"Of course I'm not bloody feeling well." She groaned. "Oh bollocks! I need to go. I need to go tell Neville, before Hannah hears the false rumors. She'll be devastated and think he's been cheating on her with me." Rising quickly out of the uncomfortable wooden chair, she rushed towards the door and opened it up, stopping to look over her shoulder and smile at him apologetically. "I'm sorry for running out on you like this so soon Severus. But this needs to be cleared up as soon as possible. It's sad that our time together has run short, I really hope that next time we can talk a bit longer." With that, she turned away with her light blue robes fluttering behind her.

Sitting back in his chair, a strange sense of relief fell over him knowing that Granger was not going to marry that dimwitted Longbottom. Longbottom really was not suited for an intelligent witch like her, just as Weasley wasn't. It was quite enlightening for him when he had heard from the red headed dunderhead himself that Granger and he were not dating. Severus had watched those two over the years and could not see how the insufferable witch made heart-struck eyes at the clueless boy. He could not figure out for the life of him why she was attracted to a boy such as he.

Even though he took delight in knowing that the know-it-all was making wise choices it bothered him to hear Weasley talk about her with an acidic voice. It was one crude word after another that tumbled from his maw and made it quite strange to the dark wizard why he talk with such disdain about his friend in such a tone. As the time he spent with Potter and Weasley trudged on he could see it in the Boy Wonder's green eyes the hurt that was flashing through his eyes every time his friend spoke of her. It did not take a genius to realize what had happened.

Severus remembered that day how he finally snapped at the red head, his voice dripping with a dangerous venom that made one corner of his mouth curl upwards into a vicious sneer. The shocked look on Potter's face came before his eyes, followed by the scared look on Weasley's were unforgettable along with his words to them.

_"__She's not a cold heartless bitch as you say Mr. Weasley and you know that as well as I and Potter here. She saved both your arses time after time and because she hurt your feelings you have need to put her down whenever you can. Save it Weasley, I do not need to know what she has done to get on your ire, nor do I care since I know by how you are acting that she refused you as a mate. And she was wise to do so. And you Potter, I am surprised you haven't grown a back bone and knocked him out for the way he talks about her. She was part of your golden trio, but now all I see is that you both used her and threw her away when she did not return your feelings or for not pleasing your friend's ego._

_"__Well it seems that you both have not changed at all and truthfully it's disgusting to see that you two have turned out this way. I really thought you both would have grown out of your selfish ways but apparently I was wrong. Now get out of my office, before I hex the both of you."_

Inhaling a deep breath he held it in and let it out in a loud huff as he ran a hand through his lanky hair. He was still confused by his actions to those two. But after hearing the way Weasley had talked about her brought dark memories of his childhood and the sense of being alone from the depths of his mind. Severus would never thought she would feel like that if he did not catch her night after night alone in the halls or lost in thought with that sad look upon her face when she let her guard down once she thought she was alone.

Now as he was thinking about it, the only time he really seen her actual luminous smile since he came back was whenever she was around Longbottom. That was why he could believe the words tumbling from that silly little Gryffindor witch's mouth so easily without a second thought. How ignorant he was to believe such rumors and feeling strangely upset that she would be tying the knot with a man not worthy of her. Scowling at himself, he vanished the tray with a wave of his hand and cast a tempus. Seeing the time he rose out of his chair and out of his office to make his rounds for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Characters all belong to JK Rowling. I do not write for money just for my and others enjoyment.**

* * *

Hermione walked into the Great Hall feeling more at ease after talking to Neville about the recent gossip their students were blabbing about. It seemed that it had also come to his attention way before she had heard it from Severus. The question of why he did not tell her right away was left unasked when it was so clearly bothering her until he explained himself. It seems he had taken it upon himself to sort out the situation before it had gotten out of control and at the same time he did not want to spread more false rumors about them if he was seen talking to her right away. The steps he had taken were ones that she was truly grateful for.

Neville had also told her that he had flooed Hannah explaining what had happened at the school. They had decided right away to announce their engagement in the Prophet for the sake of all the reporters that were slithering about on Hogwart's school grounds. It wasn't a great plan to try and keep it silent when those sneaky little vermin were around to hear the mutterings of ignorant, gossipy, hormone induced young teenagers.

Everything was going well now that all was settled way before it even got out of hand. She felt the heavy weight of an unneeded problem go away after the small talk she had with him. Now all she needed to do was to go and thank Snape for saying something in the first place instead of keeping this information to himself. If it hadn't been for him she would never had known this, or that she had become the highlight of teen gossip. The next time she was out and about and having a conversation with another she probably would be better off casting a muffliato. Sure it may seem suspicious to everyone around them but it would keep others from eavesdropping on a conversation that did not pertain to them.

Instantly she felt the inevitable guilty feeling of now knowing what others before her must have felt when she and her friends did something exactly like this. Oh how cruel karma could be to one, in showing a replication in actual form of what the golden trio once did. The only thing she was happy about was that it did not get out of hand, and that no one ended up hurt in the long run and all was good, or so she had thought.

Strolling down the center row of the Great Hall, Hermione noticed right away all the gazes she was acquiring with each step she was taking. The bent heads of children whispering in each other's ears while trying to subtly point at her without being too obvious in doing so. They were horridly bad in the art of stealth and subtly if she noticed it right away upon entering. It was nothing new of course – they were the same way to Harry once, but this time it was she who was the center of attention and Hermione finally thought she could understand Harry in a new way. Hermione felt like she had grown a pair of cat ears throughout the night –a thought which brought back another, now amusing memory of a time from her second year- and was the last one to notice she did with all the attention she was receiving. Ignoring them as best as possible she proceeded to the high table and took her normal seat between Snape and Neville.

She flashed a bright smile towards her friend with a greeting to only receive a grunt and a curt nod. Something was really off with him, instantly alerting her that something was up. It was not like him to be so distant with her no matter how tired he might be in the early morning hours. He had always given her a warmer greeting than the cold one she was just given. Stunned, she glanced out at the students who were still looking at her… No at them. Could it be that that abominable rumor was still wagging off of their tongues? Surely it must be for the majority of the eyes in the room were upon them.

Grumbling, she reached for a slice of toast. "The students seem pretty energetic and full of gossip. The usual." She mumbled under her breath buttering the piece of bread in hand and taking a bite. "Really they are making it quite obvious that they're talking about me. I had hoped that the little dispute would have been over and done with, after all it was all a misconception that a pair of intrusive children all but invented."

Taking another bite, she spotted the day's recent Prophet. Grasping the corner of the paper she slid it over the table's surface towards her, only to have it stalled by another hand falling upon it. Quickly looking up at the hand's owner, she stared at the potions master with an apologetic half smile. "I'm sorry professor, I did not know you were reading it." She said softly, releasing her hold.

"I wasn't." Severus said, keeping the paper firmly pressed in the same spot it was in.

"Oh well if you are not reading it, then would you be so kind as to allow me have it?" She asked, grabbing it once again and giving it a tug this time when he wouldn't lent up his hold. "I would really like to read what other trifles this confounded paper has in it."

"That might not be a wise on your part, Granger."

"What might not be wise, Snape? Me reading the paper?" She chuckled light heartedly. "Really there is nothing that this paper or its reporters can do that would surprise me anymore."

"Are you sure?" He asked, raising his eyebrow, giving her a strange look, as if he knew something she didn't. Waiting a second or two, he lifted his hand allowing her to move the paper closer to her. Sneering, he went back to his own meal in front of him. "Suit yourself. Remember though, I did warn you."

Rolling her eyes at him, she grumbled at him. "Oh, bugger off."

Shaking out the paper she started to read the big, bold, inky black lettering on the front page.

**Trouble in Paradise?**

_By: Rita Skeeter_

_Is love actually in the air or is it the scent of adultery? It has come to this reporter's attention that the lusty drives of two dear professors had come to quite an interesting end. The rumors of Professor Hermione Granger and Professor Neville Longbottom relationship had been all the rage for the students of Hogwarts and the neighbouring townsfolk of Hogsmeade since the beginning of the school year. Many believed that they were meant for one another and they had rejoiced in the thought that these two very young professors had found love with each other. After the horrible break up between Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, many believed that the young witch was able to move on and had actually found love with the handsome herbology professor._

_These young love birds had been witnessed together holding hands, smiling happily at one another with loved stricken eyes wherever they are. Miss Granger is one of our famous war heroes during the second wizarding war. She fought alongside Harry Potter in defeating of You-Know-Who. But is she really our sweet savior that we had always thought her to be? My inside sources say that she is not at all what we perceived her to be._

_It has come out recently that our dear professor has been having a heated secretive affair with her fellow colleague. Yes dear readers - an affair! She has conducted a scandalous relationship with Mr. Longbottom while he was courting the lovely Miss Hannah Abbot. Was Miss Granger just a sally on the side for the illustrious Mr. Neville Longbottom? Or was she trying to split up a strong relationship, by wedging herself in between them using her sex appeal? Though many question if the handsome young professor was just tugging her along or if he was trying to be kind by pushing her attentions away? We really do not know as of yet. An abundant of their students still believe that they are clearly in love with each other that what they have between them isn't some crazed dream of one._

_"__They always seemed happy around one another. I have never seen Professor Granger smile as brightly or even laugh as much as she does when she is in the company of Professor Longbottom. The first year she was here she was always so sad. It was quite depressing to tell you the truth. But when he came along her gloominess seemed to vanish as if it was never there! I really think that they make a cute couple and I really hope for the best for them. (The young woman pauses and clears her throat.) Well I did until I found out that they weren't actually dating. It's sad knowing that he is promised to another. I really feel sorry for her now, you know? No woman deserves to be played like a love sick fool." Said one of the students, who wishes to remain anonymous._

_Not only that, but some students voiced their outrage at their esteemed herbology professor, for there were those that did not believe he would actually play their dear transfiguration professor in such a manner! These students are known as Team Granger. There is a divide in the school, with those who believe that they are meant for each other, then there are those that say otherwise. There was a report on how horrible it was to see the way Miss Granger was throwing herself all over the poor man acting like a desperate woman when he clearly did not want her attention. Those who believe this are known as Team Longbottom and the two groups have even began to write avid "fanfiction" about their professors._

_"__I seen the way she's been acting around him every time they step foot in here. It was quite disgusting to witness. Really one would have expected better from those of the teaching profession or so I thought. I'm just surprised that the headmistress is allowing such conduct in front of the children. She should feel ashamed for hiring a trollop to teach the younger generation, but what does it matter now she has already done so. It seems to me they will allow just about anyone to teach now-a-days even 'supposed' Death Eaters." Commented one customer at the Three Broomsticks._

_Like those who are hoping for the best for these two, there are even more who are extremely disgusted about this. For those who are sicken by this, they have all reason too. It seems that late last night the announcement of Professor Neville Longbottom and Miss Hannah Abbot's engagement was received by owl. With the happy news of a wedding in the future. Will the happy couple be able to enjoy their blissful married life without any interference from the other witch? Will Miss Granger go out and seek blood for being cast off to the side by her lover or will she move on? One never knows in these situations. My dear readers I for one hope for the best for the newly engaged couple and hopes for the interloper to find her way out. Will she do so? Who knows? But do not worry dear readers, I will keep you all updated. Stay tune for this story's progress on page C6._

Hermione paled as she read the article once, twice and three times over. This had to be her worst nightmare come to life. She couldn't imagine how Harry had felt reading this every single day of his school career – and she was an adult! He was just a teenager. After all the years she had tried to stay out of this horrid paper, yet she somehow ended up being the center of attention once again. That slimy good for nothing beetle had finally gotten her revenge. This was an utter disgrace for her, for Neville, for Hannah and for Hogwarts. She felt ashamed that all of this had happened, even when she knew it not to be her fault or to have any basis on fact.

Looking over the article one more time, she understood why all of the students' eyes were focused on her. Why Neville was so distant with her when she came in. It all had to do with the bloody lies that this godforsaken paper had written about them. And poor Hannah was dragged into it. Hermione could only imagine what she was going through right now.

"This is horrible! Really horrible." Hermione whispered, keeping her eyes glued on the paper shaking in her trembling hands. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry, Neville. This shouldn't have happened." She said sincerely to her friend. It wasn't her fault, but she felt as if it was. If only she didn't say she was jealous of Hannah, if she just didn't even mentioned any of it, then all this wouldn't have happened.

Lost in her descending dread, she stared absently, burning holes into the paper and through the table, trying to find ways that she could make this better for the both of them. Everything she was thinking of ended up leading to another disaster. There was nothing she could think of that would help clear any misunderstandings that the public knew – honestly it's not like it worked for Harry. And she knew that if she went to that Skeeter bitch, she would just twist her words around just to make another big story.

Jumping at the gentle hand settling down upon her shoulder, she swiveled her head looking up at the headmistress.

"Professor Ganger, Professor Longbottom. Can I have a word with you two after breakfast in my office?" McGonagall said softly with a small smile that did not match the concern gaze flickering behind her eyes.

"Yes, Headmistress." They answered in unison. Hermione felt like a student all over again, apprehension filling her like it would when she, Harry and Ron would get themselves in trouble in school.

"Good." She said, nodding at them and turning her attention over to the potions master. "Severus I would like to you cover for Mr. Longbottom's class this morning, I apologize if it cuts into anything you have already planned for the day."

"Yes, Headmistress." Snape answered curtly, turning his attention up to the elder witch giving her a slight nod then drifting his eyes down to the younger witch and then rising from his chair leaving the Great hall in a swirl of black robes.

Hermione watched him leave the room, she swore that she seen a flash of a gentler sorrowful emotion flicker behind his eyes before steeling back up to their cool dark expressionless gaze. Why would he even give her such a look, let alone feel any concern for her? She now thought about the way he reacted when she grabbed the paper. Why did he take it upon himself to try and protect her from the slander that was written in the Prophet about her? It wasn't his duty to do so, and it wasn't as if he was her friend, as much as she would like for that to happen.

Sighing, she slowly rose up and walked out of the Great Hall side by side with the Headmistress, with Neville slowly following behind them.

{-}

The curly haired witch stood along the banks of the lake. The moon was high in the sky casting its radiant silver rays of light over the silent landscape below. This serene peaceful night was the only thing that could bring Hermione out of her stupor. Her anger had clung on to her like a feral cat, refusing to let go of its prized catch. It had sunk its long claws deep into the fiber of her being, curling under her flesh, radiating its poisonous fumes from her pores.

The remainder of the day was considerably the worse than any other that she had had so far this year. She couldn't bear to show her face in front of her students, her fellow professors, let alone in any vicinity where a lone reporter may be lurking.

The conversation in McGonagall's office replayed in her mind. The final outcome was not how she expected at all. In truth she had thought that they would have been warned to watch their conduct around one another, to stay away from each other's presence for the time being or until these circumstances cleared up. That was what she was expecting to happen, but this was clearly not the case. No, the most nonsensical idea was to suspend one of the professors' duties for the time being, and sadly that professor was her.

She wasn't even given a chance to argue the final decision. It was quite unfair that she was the one to be outed in this whole ordeal when clearly both of them were part of this spectacle. Hermione wanted to give the headmistress a piece of her mind about this matter at hand, she wanted to fight about it. And every time she opened her mouth to speak she was hushed by the raise of the older witch's hand.

Minerva felt cornered, not only from the press and the angry protesters but also from the board of governors who had now decided to step in. They were pressing for some sort of action to be taken place to deal with this infuriating slander upon them and the school. The options were pretty biased and discriminatory in the gryffindor's opinion. She could see the pain in the headmistress' eyes and so she agreed to it despite the ridiculous nature of it –as it was for McGonagall's sake.

One whole week of suspension from her duties and all the while Neville was able to continue his, pretending as if nothing had happened. Even though she had blatantly conceded to this arrangement, it did not mean she wasn't outraged by all of this.

It really was unjust that she was the only one being punished, the only one who was being re-evaluated in this whole endeavor. Regardless that she was silently happy that Neville's job wasn't on the line. It just angered her more so that she was automatically zeroed in this whole confounded outbreak without given a chance to oppose them.

It was as if no one took the time to think about this more closely. Those ignorant fools at the Ministry were so blinded by the slandering, poisonous words that burned in that ungodly paper that they really never took the time to actually consider that this information could be all wrong. Though why would they? They were all about looks and after the sort of history that had been plastered on this prestigious school, adding another was not suitable in their eyes. For one reason or another Hermione knew she would still have her job when this was all over. There was no doubt about it in her mind that is if the board didn't end up with an itch up their rear to sack her at the very last minute.

The overwhelming feeling of the hot burning pricks of the tears behind glossy eyes finally fell forth, re-staining her pale face yet again. Her tears seemed to be unlimited and full of sorrow. It had been a long time since she had cried tears of joy. Especially now, after having one disaster after another fall down upon her shoulders, turning her world upside down. Her friendship with the two wizards who she had grown up with was destroyed, her parents were far away and out of her grasp and now her job was on the line. If she was to lose it she did not know what she would do with herself. Her name was tarnished in the wizarding world, there wouldn't be a place for her here in this world if she was given the boot. And if the worst was to come Hermione planned to leave this magical life and live one as an ordinary muggle.

Hermione cursed that damn beetle eye woman for doing this to her. It was a cruel way to get her revenge for the blackmail she had held over Rita's head for all those years. The vile reporter had jeopardized her job and her livelihood. It wasn't like she had automatically given away that nasty woman's secret when she learned about it. She had only used this knowledge to keep Skeeter tamed. Though somewhere in the back of her mind she should have known better to think that that woman might be noble enough not to go so far as to destroy her way of life eventually.

Letting out a heavy breath of air, Hermione stood on the stony bank crying silently into the night while wishing she could go back in time and turn her life around.

{-}

The dark wizard stood upon the barracks of the astronomy tower for the third time this week staring out into the silver landscape and watching the illuminated figure standing still by the dark glasslike water of Black Lake. He knew why she stood out there every night, it was almost for the same reasons he stood up in the tall tower. She wanted to escape from the pain that this world and its inhabitants were causing her, to lose herself within herself. It was better for her instead of roaming the dark corridors late at night like she has done every night since he arrived. Her choice of finding an area where she could be left alone and away from prying eyes was the wisest choice she had made.

Severus knew there were lurking eyes of the remaining reporters watching vigilantly for some sort of event to unfold so they could twist it into a ludicrous story. They were blood thirsty demons which never gave up until they got what they wanted or until something better came along, waving its tail in front of their faces. He despised the lot of them, they were everyone's bane of their existence, especially for him.

He expected the people in the wizarding world to believe about the stories written about him, about what he had done in his past. He did not care that they spewed lies about him - he was after all, used to it. He was used to the hatred that the wizarding world had shown him since his very existence came to life. It did not pain him, it did not bother him, and after all everything they said had some basis on reality. He was once a Death Eater, one of the followers to the Dark Lord, the faded mark upon his left forearm was proof to that. He was not a good man, he had watched many die by his master's hands or by those of his fellow Death Eaters. He chose who he was going to live and who was going to die. Not daring to lift a finger to save all of them from the horrors they had to face and endure due to the duty he was bound too. He watched children get tortured by the Carrows, heard their cries echo through the halls, hearing pleads for help from former acquaintances all the while he sat or stood off in the distance watching them being broken down in horrifying, painful ways.

Potter had called him a hero in the end. Announced what he had done for the wizarding world during the final end of the second wizarding war. Witches and wizards all around had agreed with the boy-who-lived, cheering his name with high praises. They cheered their adoration for a man who they believed was once dead. Oh how twisted in the end those cheers of thanks were, they faded away to menacing disapproval when he manifested out of thin air and back into the world of the living. To say he was amazed how quickly people could forgive a man of his horrid history once he was cold and unbreathing, but found it hard to forgive them when they are alive and well was expected. They turned into vicious unforgiving beasts in the end screaming demands for the death of that particular person - him.

Of course Miss Granger would never have that happened to her. No one would demand for her death - that was a given, but that did not mean they wouldn't ostracize her. The absurd drivel the Prophet had heaved out about her was utter nonsense, but he knew that those who did not know them well would fall victim underneath this false story. He was one after all. He had believed the rumor tumbling off some dunderhead girl rather than brushing it off to the side. But how could he have known? Granger let out a musical laugh, smiled brightly when she was around that foolish Longbottom. How in the world was he to know there was nothing going on between them when they acted so chummy, chummy?

It was her reaction that night that told him how wrong he was to assume that she was the one engaged to Longbottom. It was because of that night that he felt compelled the next morning to try and keep her away from the papers. Try to keep her from reading the insipid writings of that lunatic reporter. Though in the end he given the insufferable witch the paper and watched from the corner of his eye how her features paled within the short amount of time.

Some part of him wanted to tell her it was all going to be fine, that she needed to ignore them and live her life and not worry, but he had kept his tongue stilled when she apologized to her friend. It was as if she had fully given up, taking all the blame upon herself for what was written in the newspaper. It sickened him to see how easily she took full responsibility for a lie that was strewed on that godforsaken paper.

Glancing at the figure for one second longer, Severus turned his back on the view below.

{-}

Severus sat in the same worn out chair positioned in the corner by the roaring fire. His hooked nose buried in the recent 'Practical Potioneer' as he listened to his colleagues converse about their illustrious Miss Granger, a seemingly common topic of late.

"It's been four days and they are still talking about it. My students won't stop yapping away about this whole situation. They talk about how weird it is that their beloved transfiguration professor has been absent since that horrid article circulated." Professor Flitwick said in his high pitched voice. "I really feel sorry for the poor dear, are you sure there is nothing you can do?"

McGonagall looked at the small wizard with a sad look. "You know if there was something I could do, I would have done it by now Filius. But this is out of my hands. I tried to argue with the board about their unjust decision but they are more worried about the school's prestige – you know how it is."

"Well they should." Added Professor Hackly in his annoyingly nasally pitched voice. "No offence to you Headmistress, but she has brought disgrace to Hogwarts. It was the right thing for them to do, though I don't understand why they just suspended her instead of releasing her from her position. If she continues to work here Hogwarts will forever be swarmed with those vultures."

"Hackly, how can you say that? Hermione did nothing wrong and she was trialed unfairly. They just up and jump to conclusions believing that damn drivel. I've known for a long time Mr. Longbottom was engaged to Miss Abbot and that there was nothing happening between our two professors. They had grown up together, fought in the same battle - of course they are going to be close they are friends. But for these nosy reporters to jump to conclusions right away without finding evidence is an outrage." The elderly witch huffed narrowing her eyes at the stout man. "You are part of this school as well Morse, you should find some sort of compassion for your fellow colleagues."

"I'm sorry if it upsets you Headmistress, but I for one do not feel sorry for the girl. She had placed this upon herself for the way she's been acting with Professor Longbottom. She's supposed to be the brightest witch of her age and sadly I am not convinced that she is if she was capable to make such a scene. She's obviously a young woman who has carnal desires that she cannot keep tamed. If she's not one by now then she's surely on the path of making herself known as a harlot in the wizarding community. Once that is out no one will want to employ her and say that she doesn't get let go, then Hogwarts will forever be known as the school who allows trollops and ex-criminals to teach our younger generation. Parents will not want to send their children to such a school, I for one wouldn't allow my son or daughter to attend here." He spat out.

"Really Professor Hackly, that is harsh. Miss Granger is nothing like that. She has not acted any differently around anyone else as she has acted around Mr. Longbottom. She's nothing like what you or Skeeter has said. What was scattered in that paper is just one thing that this reporter made up so they could gain recognition for their work and nothing more." Filius chirped, setting his tea cup down on the saucer floated by his right arm.

"He's right Hackly." Severus finally said, having just about enough of the ridiculous bullshit spewing from the fat man's mouth. Lowering the magazine he sneered at the roundly man. "If you have known Miss Granger as long as we have all known her, you would know that, that Skeeter bitch wrote one big fat lie. Why she did it? No one knows. But she did and you have to be a complete dunderhead to believe that gibberish."

"No, I do not know her as well as you three but it does not mean you truly know her as you say you do." Hackly nodded setting the recent Daily Prophet on the end table. "Now that I think of it, should you be happy that you are not the prime entertainment for this here paper? Surely you must, so why do you even care that they are now going after another? Hmm." He said cheekily.

The dark wizard's eyes narrowed, his brow furrowed lower as he pinned a malicious look on the History Professor. "I never said I was not happy that I am not the center of the media's attention. But I would rather endure it then let them spill out their filth on one who does not deserve it. I have half the notion to hex all of those reporters that are still lurking beyond the front doors. Not just for the sake they had caused turmoil to fall upon the Granger chit, but because of what it's doing to the school causing unnecessary mayhem. You know as well as I that Minerva and Miss Granger have been doing their damn best to settle all of this unfortunate trivial disaster down. True we haven't seen nor heard from our young professor but that does not mean she's not trying to keep this ugly lie from spreading unlike you."

Severus looked over at the older witch seeing her pressing her lips tightly together as she kept an ear open to what he was saying. He noted the past couple days on how she held herself, during their meals she was more ridged than normal as the off look in her eyes told how deep in thought she was. The Daily Prophet caused more damage than good in his opinion. Those reporters love destroying lives with all their lies, and sadly there were many dunderheads out there that actually believed this nonsense drivel.

Severus brought his attention back to the balding man and continued to speak as he rose out of the chair, tucking the magazine he was reading under his arm and walked towards the short man. "Humans are cruel by nature Mr. Hackly. They live to find fault within others and then take pleasure in other's suffering. And at this very given moment I do not doubt that one particular witch is cackling away knowing the pain she has caused to Miss Granger. It was a very unfair course of action the board had taken. They instantly cast the blame on her and her alone. This decision that the board of governors decreed spoke for itself, making that insufferable article look true." Pausing when he reached by Hackly's chair, he looked down his nose at him. "Your profession in in history, _obviously_ you pay attention to all history of magic. You took time and researched about the past and current events. Why don't you take those useful skills and actually do some research before speaking." He said curtly. Turning his head he nodded at Minerva and Filius and exited out of the room, fuming at the dunderhead's words.

* * *

**Reviews are always welcome :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello dear readers :D. I am really sorry this chapter is late. I've been quite busy of late and been really enjoying this beautiful weather. **

**Also I realised that I made a mistake with my OC's name. His name is Wulfric Hackly and I went back and changed his name in the last chapter where I was calling him Morse. I apologise if anyone gets confused..**

**Characters all belong to JK Rowling. I do not write for money just for my and others enjoyment.  
**

* * *

The cold harsh December winds whisked around the strolling dark figure, catching his black robes, swirling the woolen fabric behind him in waves. The wizard did not mind the frigid breeze. The warming charm he cast upon himself was doing its job protecting him from the chilly air - even when the chilled air could have helped cool down his temper or at least try to damper the blazing flames just some.

The conversation earlier that night in the staff room boiled his blood. The nerve of Hackly to speak in such a way about Hermione Granger was appalling. Severus did not like the witch nor did he dislike her. Sure he could count how many times she annoyed him with her constant babbling and know-it-all aura, but that did not mean he thought she deserved the negative publicity.

That was where he and Wulfric Hackly differ. That stout man had no compassion in his little round body when it came to the young witch. He faintly seethed at the mention of her name, keeping his dislike for the woman under wraps from all around him for such a long time.

Oh how he had kept his vast despising feelings for the muggle-born witch under lock and key from others without snapping was a mystery to him. A mystery that which has now come to light mere hours ago. Hackly had truly shown his feelings for her in the staff room.

Severus could hear the subtle derision in his obnoxious squeaky voice while he spoke to Minerva and Filius repeat in his head. He could still see his disdain in his sickly pale eyes. His hatred blazing brightly deep within their depths as each word he spewed from his mouth fueled them.

Snape had his suspicions from the first time he had met the wizard, that he was hiding a part of him from everyone else. There was something about the history professor that put a rancid taste in his mouth. The good jolly man act that he was playing kept whatever he was hiding underneath his exterior and away from prying eyes. The way Hackly acted, held himself seemed quite familiar to him, as to why - he could not say.

During the first couple of days he had ran into the man at very random times. They ranged from just outside from the Great Hall or the corridors of the dungeons. From those few encounters he had with the man, Severus could spot the difference to how the man reacted towards others. Those who were half-blood or pure-blood wizards or witches had gotten his attention, he would join in a conversation with them. The only one he did not do so was with Granger who what neither pure or half.

He had noticed that when they were in the same room, a flicker of animosity could be seen in Hackly's eyes. If one knew what to look for and what the look looked like, they would be able to see it behind the mask he was wearing as he did.

Strange how all the signs where there but no-one really took notice of it. Nor would anyone be. It was carefully hidden, quite exquisitely so from a semi-trained eye, let alone to an untrained one, where the person was completely and totally blind to it. Luckily for him, his eyes were trained to spot the most subtle indications.

No wonder no one had seen it when it was clearly happening right in front of their faces. The subtle way Hackly snubbed his nose in the air when Granger asked him a question or even trying to converse with him or another professor was _almost_ subtle enough to even pass by him. It was the little details that one would miss the most. Really in this case many had missed it except for him, the ex-death eater and spy. He had spent years honing his skills to read people without the use of legilimency.

There were perks for that spell, getting information he needed, slipping into an untrained occuluded mind. Though he did enjoyed having this particular skill it was very useless when it came to being in a room full of multiple people, or in the presence of muggles. It wasn't like the old school way, of being able to read others like a book, watching for the smallest actions or changes in one's persona.

Unlike the ungodly man, Hermione never showed any sort of disrespect for their colleague. She had in fact tried several times to entrap him in to a conversation with her, and more than once was she brushed off as if she did not say a single word to him. She had kept her cool when this occurred and went on her way, keeping a smile upon her face that slightly wavered before steeling up once more.

The young woman was every bit that Snape could remember except that she was no longer a child but a young woman. A woman who also took full responsibility when she didn't need to, but did so anyways. She was still the same girl- no, woman who still thirsted for knowledge, seeking out new information whenever and wherever she could.

She had asked him plenty of questions about recent articles in the 'Practical Potioneer' trying to get his opinion on a new discovery or improvement of known potions. Some of her questions he had willingly thought of discussing with her. He wanted to have an intellectual conversation with another. Though the look in her eyes when she stared at him was full of warmth and appreciation. Seeing that look bewilder him, that she would even look at him at all in such a way was unnerving.

Her deep warm amber eyes had an effect on him. And that bothered him even more especially when he caught himself falling into those lovely brown hues in a hypnotizing way. He wanted to drown inside those liquid pools, to bask in the warmth they radiated whenever she looked at him. It was unlike him to find himself losing his control to the witch's gaze. The unsettling feeling this gave him, provoked him to answer her question with a question, in hopes it would fuel her, motivating her to find the answer and then return to him with it, giving him time to regain his composure. With her gone and away doing such a task it gave him time to ready himself for those inviting eyes, the eyes that have such an effect on his person.

What was bewildering on the whole matter was once he was able to send Granger on her way with her damn eyes, he would feel a twinge of sadness when she then cast them on another. It was a silly, absurd reaction that he planned to tuck away in the darkest corner of his mind. And even though he had buried that emotion away time and again, it had always crawled back out whenever she looked at another staff member –particularly a male staff member- with such warmth.

To see that caused pain in his gut, an emotion he had not felt in quite a long time. Sure it was nice to see her conversing with others, asking her many questions and seeing the hungry expression on her face as she soaked up everything they said. All the professors – well most were happy to give her the answers she seek without a second thought, all except Wulfric Hackly.

"…Hackly." He growled into the silence of the night.

_Why hasn't she notice until tonight. Why Minerva? Why didn't you see what was happening in front of you for so long. Surely she could not be so blinded as to not see the loathe he had for her prized Gryffindor_.

For as long as he known her it was not like her to be clueless on the on goings in this school - except the years he was attending. She was a bright witch, with a sharp eye and an even sharper tongue.

Unlike Minerva, Granger obviously notice it but had chosen to ignore it. She did not need anyone to tell her that that man hated her for no apparent reason when she seen it - which surprised Severus more than ever. For one reason to another she had chosen not to say a single word about it to anyone, not even Longbottom – which surprised him even more when she considered him as a very close friend of hers. What was even more confusing is why she never confronted that damn wizard himself. He would have done so if he was in her place.

It was baffling on why two witches he knew would act as if this man did not bother them when he surely did and still keep their tongue from wagging and lashing out at him. Truly it astonished Severus to see the shock and disappointment on the elder witch's face when Hackly spewed his toxic rambles from his maw. Perhaps she was hoping that he wasn't like the man he was slowly beginning to show that laid underneath the surface.

If she did see behind his mask, then why did she choose not to believe it and turned a blind eye?

He was hoping for the Headmistress to put Hackly in his place, knocking him down a peg or two and giving him a little bit of entertainment out of it. Instead it was quite upsetting hearing, let alone witness the conversation unfolding in the staff room.

Where was that sharp tongue that could cut anyone down to size? What had happen to the witch he had grown up with, who he had and still has the pleasure working beside? The one witch who did not take anyone's bullshit, including himself. What had happen to his old companion to change so drastically during the three years he's been away from the school? Whatever had happen he'll eventually find out one way or another.

{-}

Several hours had passed by since he walked out into cold slumbering world. Trudging along the snow covered path, the fresh soft crystal white snow showed the small imprints of another pressed in the powdery white fluff.

The tracks only lead along down the winding path, leading over towards the lake. _Could she still be out here?_ He asked himself internally, narrowing his eyes and looking through the gentle snow fall, spotting the outline of the one person he knew would be out here during this time at night.

Like the nights before tonight, he witness her leaving the castle, hidden in the shadows, only to have the silvery light of the moon to illuminate her way. Making her silhouette show, making her known to the sleeping world.

Staring at her from afar, he noted that she did not wear her cloak out here, she only worn her robes to keep her warmth. He knew that even if she cast a warming spell on herself she was still going to feel a chill.

Her wellbeing was not any of his concern, nor would it ever be. He knew that this was how life sometimes played out, even when one does not want the events that had happen, happen. Severus knew that first hand. He knew it since he was boy back at Spinners End. But for one like she, who was not new but still very inexperience with the world around her did not know how it could be. She was lost and he could see it. What was weird was that he could see himself in the way she was acting right now. Lost and desolate, trying to find her way wondering what she could have done with her life to make it all different in the end.

"Damn girl." He grumbled. Moving steadily, his feet not making a sound in the snow, he walked down the same trail that she had taken.

He should leave her alone, let her wallow away in her pain, to her thoughts, and self-loathing it would be something he would have wanted if he was in her place. But something tugged at the corners of his mind, pushing him, forcing him to go and talk to her and see how she was coping so far. After all it was the proper thing to do when she had done the same for him.

No-one had heard from her, nor really seen her other than him when he stood upon the astronomy tower ramparts. No-one knew how she was fairing, and sadly to say nor did he. Severus had only looked down from high above, spotting her in her usual spot, that did not mean he could see her actual appearance, to talk to her and find out if she was fairing well.

One day he had subtly ask Poppy if she had seen Miss Granger during her absence. But the mediwitch had not seen the young woman in the hospital wing since she slithered away into hiding.

Sighing, Severus kept moving forward, thinking if this was a good idea several times. Trying to talk himself to turn around now and leave her be to her woes. He would have done that if it wasn't for the words that fueled him to keep moving.

Hackly's words kept fluttering back into his mind, triggering memories from his past that he long to forget. Letting out another heavy breath of air, the wizard ran his hand through his oily hair as the distance between him and his destination shorten with each step he took.

{-}

The end of the week had arrived after a long and agonizing trial. The witch's troubled mind had help some of those days to flow by quickly, leaving her lost in thought of what she needed to do if worst was to come. While other times her worried mind kept her in a standstill, pausing the world around her, making each minute passing by more agonizing from the next. Even waiting for the day when she would find out whether or not she will be keeping her old life or proceeding on to start a new one away from here and somewhere in the muggle world.

She had taken procedures if the worst was to come. She had carefully written out her C.V. making sure it was perfect as can be, without so much as a flaw, in hopes it would make a good impression on those who would take a glance at it. Much of what was written down was fabricated. Where she went to school, the degree she received when she attended a small university in Australia, what she had been doing for the past two years.

She had made sure that everything she wrote down would help her out no matter what. It would not be wise to have written down the sort of world she had grew up in. That she was quite good at charms and potions and that she has been teaching transfiguration for two years at Hogwarts the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

To have that on this particular C.V. for the muggle realm would not have helped…instead it might lead her to a small room with padded walls.

So she had made sure that she had two very different C.V.'s to hand out. One for the muggle world and the other for the wizardying world – if she planned to stay in it that is. Perhaps not the British one that was a definite.

She would not be staying in the British wizarding world. She was made to feel unwelcome here, by the press, by her friends, by her co-workers and truthfully by herself as well. If she did choose to stay in the magical world she would start anew maybe in Australia or even in the States. Just somewhere where they did not know who she was or even heard of her name. Though as of now she was still thinking of going about with a faux name instead. And why not, no one would be able to find her if she did that.

If she was able to succeed on doing so Hermione Granger would be considered dead to the world.

Hermione had thought long and hard about this, she wonder if she could come out into the muggle world and become a writer of some sort if she chose to stay. No one would know that this world would be real, that the magical world even existed unless they were squibs or muggle-born.

Oh how many tales she could come up with, and have some of them laced with parts of the adventures she had partaken in in her youth. There was nothing that could stop her from doing so and just thinking about it she wanted to go with in direction. Being able to tell stories of this world under a pseudonym and staying hidden from the world at this moment had sounded like a good idea and be a way to remember of the good times before everything went topsy- turvy.

Thinking about her past brought forth a sad smile upon her face. The memory of how Harry and Ron had come to her rescue when the troll that Professor Quirrel let in during the Halloween festivities their first year fluttered to the forefront of her mind.

That day she had truly believed she was a goner. She had cowered, waiting for the deadly blow that that menacing creature would have dealt her if they did not come. It was that night that they had really become friends.

They had saved her and she saved them from getting out of trouble by lying to the professors. Hermione had always believed that they would be friends forever. That they had a special connection, a connection that could never be severed no matter what. And now she knew how wrong she was.

Closing her eyes, she inhaled a deep breath of the crisp cool air, letting the rays of the moonlight soak into her being, letting the silver threads of light ease her over worried mind. If only these beams of light could flush away her pain and problems now, then all would be alright. If only….

"Staring absently at the lake on a chilly night like this without a cloak to keep you warm is quite foolish for you. You Gryffindors may act brave and true and want to prove yourselves but this is not the smartest way." A deep silky voice spoke from behind her. Startled, she turned around quickly, her hair and robes swirling around her, disturbing the soft powdery snow on the rocky shore.

"How…how did you…" Hermione stuttered, her eyes still wide in surprised.

"It's simple, I seen you standing here from over there." He paused, his dark deep eyes looking straight into her very own. "It's not wise to be outside on a cold night like this especially at three in the morning. You do not know what may be…lurking. May I ask what you find so intriguing out here Miss Granger?"

She gazed into his deep dark pools, losing herself in his captivation gaze. For one crazed moment, she thought she could lose herself deep inside those mysterious orbs.

Catching herself staring into his eyes and slowly drifting away she closed her eyes and shook her head slowly, reclaiming her composure. Pulling herself together she started feeling the slight tinge of the biting chilly air beginning to seep its way in through the fabric of her clothes. The warming charm she had cast was deteriorating away now. Pulling out her wand she recast the spell and tucked it back in her sleeve and crossed her arms at her chest.

"I should be asking you the same sir." She said coolly.

"You may ask Granger, but I do not need to explain why I am out here." He Sneered.

"Then why do you presume I would tell you why I am?" She asked, cocking an inquisitive brow.

"Touché Granger." Looking at her more closely, making her squirm slightly under his piercing gaze. As if he was reading her like a book. With the slight quirk of his lips he continued, "you don't have to tell me…I already know."

"You already know?" He nodded, in affirmation to her question. Huffing she shifted on her feet, instinctively pulling her robes closer to her when a gust of wind whirled around them. "So you believe you know me well? That you have the answer as to why I am out here late at night. Professor, do you fancy yourself as a seer?"

"No, I don't. Deviation is rubbish. The answer is just obvious?"

"Obvious? Well then it seems you have an upper hand on me. You think you know why I'm out here while I still don't have a clue as to why you are wandering the grounds late at night…unless…" She paused, letting her eyes roam over his person. The corners of her mouth slowly lifted up, resembling a small laughter of a smile as her eyes twinkled with mischief. "Oh Snape, I would never have guessed that you might…oh wow." A soft salmon hue flushed his face, making Hermione smile a little wider. "You were out seeing your—"

"Whatever you believe are the reasons for why I am out and about, I assure you, you are wrong. But for you as I said before it's obvious. I doubt you're not out here pining for a love that you cannot have, instead seeing as to what time it is, I have narrowed it down that you are avoiding lingering eyes and gossiping mongrels who are still lurking through the halls."

Hermione gulped, averting her eyes from his and turned her body away from him and back towards the lake. "Ding, ding, ding. You are quite good at deduction seeing as you are right. I'm not pining for a love I cannot have but hiding from everyone else. I know it's silly, I should be able to face my fears like a Gryffindor should. I should be able to keep my head held high and ignore what they are saying about me. I know what Skeeter is writing about me in that filth they call a paper and I shouldn't let it bother me.

"I thought I could, but after what had happen that day…I just…I just can't. I can't bring myself to show my face to my students, to you or the rest of the staff or even to the general public eye. I prefer this solitude." She sighed, "there is no one to harass me here, no one to try and tear my life apart because they feel like it. I am in no danger out here nor do I feel lost. It's perfectly safe, besides it's not as if I'm taking a stroll in the Forbidden Forest, so there is nothing to worry about."

{-}

Several minutes passed by. The silence of the night filled the void around them. Severus did not speak, nor did he move towards her. He just stood there, staring at the witch's back wondering what had happen to this girl who he once remembered from long ago. That young witch would never give in to the antics of a reporter who clearly dislike the girl or even to those of her peers.

She would never back down from an argument, especially when it came to the boy wonder and his side-kick. He had remember the time she had lied for them during their first year in the girl's lavatory. It was plain upon her face that she was lying. The way she held herself, her tear stained face and the quiver in her voice told all. Hermione Granger was not apt at lying, it was one of her weakest links he fully knew about.

He enjoyed knowing this fact when it came to finding out what was going on. This was why he knew right away those rumors about her and Longbottom were false when he had brought it to her attention. The look of horrifying astonishment in her eyes were genuine along with her plead. And even now he could tell that she was indeed telling him the truth. He could see that she was lost and felt alone at this very moment.

The state she was in, Severus foreseen her falling down into that deep dark abyss she was cultivating for herself. A vast one that would take her forever to climb out if she ever chose to leave it.

She was clearly nothing like who she once was. That witch would never stop herself from moving forward, who had always kept her head held up high even at the worst of times. She was the insufferable know-it-all, the girl who annoyed the living hell out of him those many years ago, waving her hand high in the air like a maniac. She was the one who put together S.P.E.W. and argue for house elf rights, arguing for them, even when the elves did not want it. But the woman who stood before him now was not the same person he remembered nor the young professor who asked multiple questions, seeking out the knowledge she yearned for.

Looking up into the night sky, Severus stared up at the moon and decided right there and then that he would try and help the witch out. Help her regain whatever little confidence back so she would not end up like him, alone and bitter to the world around them. It would be a task in itself. The first thing he needed to do was to hunt down the source of the problem. Locate the key area where this all started and why this witch had become the way she is now.

Stripping out of his cloak he walked over to her and placed it around her shoulders and cleared his throat loudly, cutting through whatever Granger was currently thinking of and bringing her attention back to him. Watching her grasp the thick woolen cloak in her small delicate hands and looking over her shoulder at him, the dark wizard motioned with his head towards the castle. "Miss Granger, why don't we head back and have a drink. It will take the chill out of our bones and we can talk if you like."

"Are you sure you want to do that? Do you really want to talk to me and listen to whatever I have on my mind?" She questioned softly. "I may annoy you with my insufferable babbling professor." She told him, her eyes breaking away from him to glance at the darken castle, then back.

"I'll survive Granger. After all I survived this long listening to your rambles without dying from exasperation so far, so what harm would come to me to actually listen to you willingly this time?" He asked with a shadow of a smirk.

Lowering her eyes, her bottom lip caught between her teeth as she gently chewed the soft flesh. He waited as she thought this through, letting whatever voices that spoke to her find a reason to go or to stay where she was.

Hearing her exhale slowly, she looked up and answered him with a gentle tone. "Alright. Lead the way sir."

* * *

**Reviews are always welcome :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am very nervous about this chapter. I really hope I did it some justice. It is quite longer than my previous chapters.**  
**All these wonderful characters belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling.**  
**I do this for fun, not for profit.**

* * *

She had been following the wizard for a time now in silence, trying to figure out why that he, out of everyone would be the second person to offer to lend an ear. Out of all her colleagues, McGonagall was the first person she had truly believed who would have come around a second time to talk to her. To see how she was holding up during her absence. But the tender-hearted witch had only came by once during this entire week. And even Hermione couldn't blame her for not coming around a second time after how horrid her first visit went. To say she was in a chipper or somber sort of mood, when the headmistress came, was severely understated. She didn't understand how one would think another would be willing to talk only two days after the disaster that had fallen down and caused her into a forced temporary leave of absence.

Hermione regretted for the way she acted towards the headmistress. It wasn't right for her to snap, and literally bite the older woman's head off for asking how she was holding up. It wasn't right, but that was what had happen.

She had taken all of her anger out on her, when she was only being a caring friend. The way she acted wasn't civil at all, it was horrendous. If her mother and father could see the way she reacted, they would not have been pleased. They would have expected her to show the sort of respect one has for their friends, for their mentor and for those who hold her wellbeing in highest regards. But did she do that? No. No, instead she had glared at the witch, took her rage out on her. The witch who had come to her childhood home with her letter of acceptance to Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. That was the one who she looked up to the most all these years and the one who she blamed at the beginning.

Minerva had been her mentor from the start, the one who treated her like she was part of her very own family. Never once did she have an issue with Minerva. Though somehow she believed that the headmistress did not fight back with the board as hard as she could. When it was clear that she had. It was just that she couldn't make them realize their folly. With the way she acted towards her it was no wonder why the elderly witch never came back to check on her.

Hermione knew that Minerva probably thought it was best to keep her distance. To give her space, to allow her to breathe without someone constantly bothering her. It wasn't McGonagall's fault for this to happen and she knew that with all of her heart now. She also knew that this was out of her dear mentor's hands and knew that she wouldn't have agreed to anything without a valid reason. Even how valid one reason may be, there were plenty of times she had witness the woman in a mood that she was glad to not be on the other end of. When the headmistress lashed out at you, with that sharp tongue of hers, one knew they were in for it. And somehow, Hermione wished that her former head of house had done just that. Even if it was to snap her out of this depressing mood of hers and set her straight. Though to do so at that time wouldn't have been a very logical way as it was to leave her alone for the time being.

With all of her pent up hostile rage, it was best to have left her be until she could cool down as she was now. All of her anger had dissolved along with the crisp winter winds. Floating along the breeze over the clam dark waters of the lake.

And now here she was her temper cooled down so much that she willingly agreed to have a drink with the dour potions master. With the liberty to talk his ear off without any repercussions she musingly added.

It was still amazing to her that Hogwarts' very own potions master had offered at all. Snape was the last person who she had ever believed would do such a thing. For the longest time she believed that she annoyed the man with her constant babbling, her annoying jibber jabber that he would completely avoid in order not to have another word with her. This was what she had assumed to be true, but during the short time he's been back she was starting to speculate that he did enjoy having a conversation with her – even though she was the one who was talking most of the time.

Hermione walked closely behind him, burying herself more in the warmth of his thick cloak. The warm smell of herbs and sandalwood engulfed her sense of smell. It was a calming aroma that was hard to believe it was Snape's scent. Inhaling a deep breath of air, amber hues roamed slowly over him, watching closely for any signs that would tell her that he was regretting his offer already.

Just the slightest twitch of his fingers, a stall in his step, just something that would give him away. The signs she was looking for were not there, and surprisingly she was grateful of that. She was scared that he would send her to her rooms, telling her to stop acting like a simpering whiny chit, to move on with her life and stop all the woes is me like a Gryffindor who expected to be pitied on by others.

No, Severus Snape instead proceeded to glide down the darken halls of the castle like an elegant feline. His movements were so smooth, so graceful like a dancers, it was hard to believe that he had been injured by Nagini. The poison from that demon snake could cause paralysis if not treated right away. But here he was gliding through the castle with such graceful ease as if that night in the Shrieking Shack did not even happen.

They traveled down winding staircases, and a few more halls - all of which were familiar to her but at the same time quite different. They had taken the same path she taken all those days ago. Wandering through the castle in the dead of night, hidden in the shadows and away from prying eyes.

As they turned into another empty corridor, she allowed her gaze take in their surroundings. Nothing was familiar about this particular corridor, the suits of armor standing guard were unlike the ones in the other halls. There were fewer portraits hanging along the stone walls and only a couple torches lit. It was strange that after all this time walking throughout the lower levels of the castle's halls she never realize that such a hall like this existed.

To ones who were not apt on stalking the halls, they would never think that there was anything different from this one as the rest of them. Even though how perceptive she was, it wasn't the way the passage looked, as it was to the way it felt to her that made it more different from the rest. It made one feel as if they were in isolation- a pathway to a prison of sorts. A very cold and dismal place that would make a lost student to turn around and leave the area.

Reaching the end of the hall, Severus murmured a word between a painting and the last suit of armor. Feeling a ripple of magic dissipate the suit of armor slide sideways without making a sound as a wooden door appeared just behind where it once stood. As a few more ripples cascaded around them, Snape opened the door and motioned for her to enter.

Tentatively taking a step through the threshold, Hermione's eyes instantly scanned over the living quarters of Severus Snape. A forbidden area, which she had never dared to enter before. Taking in everything, she mentally noted on every aspect. She internally commented on how his furniture had seen better days. They were thread-bare, shabby beaten up like state and nothing like the elegant ones of those in her own rooms. His walls were coated with books from floor to ceiling, covering the normal grey stones that aligned the entire castle.

Even how abysmal his sitting room looked, there was a warm homely feeling with a slight of chill. The cool damp air of the dungeons did not bother her one bit, especially when her attention was not worried about the temperature of Severus' sitting when her inquisitive mind was more interested on the vast amount of tomes which covered majority of this small room.

Steadily walking up to one shelf, she perused the leather spines of each one. Hungry eyes soaking up each title she passed by. There were so many she had heard of and others that she never knew of, especially the last one. Squinting, she tried to decipher the worn out title of the book. It was not until Snape coaxed a fire to life in the hearth was she able to read the name _Artibus Magicis Sanguinem. _ _Art of Blood Magic that sounds interesting_. She mumbled to herself. Curiosity grasped, she slipped a hand out of the thick cloak around her person, and cautiously reached out towards the intended book.

"Don't touch any of them unless I say it is safe to do so, Miss Granger." Severus deep baritone voice called out. "There are some books that I own that hold very dark magic, and if one who does not own them should either touch or peruse them may end up in a very….critical condition."

Hand stilling midway her eyes grew wide. She felt like a fool to forget Snape fancied the dark arts. It was a common knowledge that she knew when she was younger. No wonder she did not recognize many of these book, when the likes of them wouldn't be in the school's library.

Pulling her hand away from the tome, she let it fall back underneath the heavy black cloak that still draped over her shoulders. Taking a step back, Hermione looked over at him and murmured a thank you. Strolling around the room one more time, eyes lingering over the shelves of books she wonder what kind of dark magic was kept in such tomes that had grasped his particular attention. A question that she would surely never ask him, and even if she did, she highly doubted that he would ever tell her.

Pacing back to the hearth, she stripped out of Snape's cloak, she laid it over one of the backs of the two wingback chairs in the room. Taking a seat, she stared down at the dancing flames. Musing to herself at her companion's dwelling, she silently commented how it was like him in a weird kind of way. It was worn down over the years, mysterious and alluring in a way that was just like him. With the sort of life he had lived until now had taken a toll on his person. She could see that throughout the years she was still a student here. And now since the war had ended he looked much better, though his hair was still lanky but longer. His eyes were still dark and a way hypnotizing. In general he was an intriguing person, which made this dark mysterious wizard so captivating to Hermione.

"Drink this, it'll take the chill away." He told her, holding out a crystal tumbler filled with amber liquid. Looking at the offered beverage, the young witch took it with of word of thanks as he took his own and sat down in the other chair across form her.

Taking a sip, her face scrunched up as the fluid flowed down her throat leaving a burning sensation in its wake. "Merlin, this is that Ogden's Old Firewhiskey that Minerva loves so much, is it not?" She inquired, staring down at the liquid swooshing around in the glass.

"It is." Snape said, smirking as he gulp the rest of his down. "It's an acquired taste. I assure you."

"A taste that I will not be acquiring any time soon, nor in the near future it seems. You would think having a glass every time visiting her would eventually do it. Alas, it does not. Or at least not for me." She said, taking another sip. Even how much she detest it, the hard liquor was warming her body up, chasing away the chills she obtained from the frigid Scotland winter winds. Staring down at the amber liquid, firelight dancing off of the crystal tumbler, Hermione let out a heavy sigh. "Professor?"

"Yes."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what, Miss Granger?"

"This," she said, waving her hand in the air. "Being kind to me. Offering to lend an ear to listen to my woes and such. I've always annoyed you with my insufferable babbling you so like to call it. So why now?"

Severus stared at her, his obsidian gaze felt as if he was peering into her soul as he stayed silent for what seemed like forever. Vanishing his glass, he leaned forward placing his elbows on his knees, letting out a puff of air. "I know what has happened. I know about your temporary leave due to what the board of governors had deemed fit. I know what lies the media is spewing about you and I can see it plain as day that it is affecting you even if you try to deny it. I do not need to use legilimens to see that you are upset, when it's radiating off of you in waves."

She looked up at him, her eyes dull, almost lifeless gaze made contact with his own.

"Miss Granger. I have told you I would lend you an ear and listen to you. I swore to you that I would not down grade you, or criticize you in any way. I'm here for you to speak too. Everyone is worried about you. Minerva the most." He saw her wince, when he spoken the headmistress' name. "I'm just surprised that you have not gone to talk to her, or she to you. It's unlike her, when she loves to be meddlesome."

Hermione sighed, dropping her gaze once again, her middle finger of her right hand slowly moved around the rim of the glass. "She did try to talk to me and I…I snapped at her. I yelled at her like a spoilt child would. I wouldn't listen to what she had to say. I…I blamed her for Circe's sake. I blamed the one person in my life who has been there for me. Who cared so much about my wellbeing after I lost my parents and every horrible thing that has happen so far. I thought Harry and Ron would. I really believed that they cared for me, but really, they don't give a damn if I'm alright or not. They haven't even owled me after these events unfolded, and I likely doubt it. I bet Ron is saying that I deserve it and I wouldn't doubt him not to add his saying so to that god awful paper."

She let out a heavy breath and continued with an even softer voice. "Ron despises me. Did you know that? He and Harry both do. Or I assume Harry does since he won't correspond with me after he and Ronald got into a heated argument about me when Harry invited me for a drink one weekend. I figured Harry is not talking to me because he's best mates with him and he's engaged to Ginny and so he doesn't want to have issues with the Weasleys.

"I really don't know what the rest of the Weasley clan think of me. Nor will I ever. I won't even try to send them a letter in fear that I would receive one back full of hate and disgust, or better yet a howler from Mrs. Weasley, asking why I broke her little boy's heart. I know it's very insipid of me." She said with a huff, which sounded like a sad laugh.

"I really thought that I was their friend. I thought that after all we went through, we were always going to stay close to one another, no matter what. But I was wrong. It seems I've made a mess with my life so far. Little Miss Know-It-All who couldn't help her parents regain the lost memories she took away from them. Miss Hermione Granger, who broke up with Ronald Weasley, because she realized she only loved him like a brother and nothing more. Who knew, that it breaking up with one would come with the cost of losing her other best friend. And now, I'm Professor Hermione Granger, who somehow became Hogwarts number one harlot of the century without her even knowing." She paused looking up at him with glistening eyes. "Why did all of this had to happen to me? I never asked for any of this and still it all happened."

Wiping her face with the back of her hand she inhaled a shaky breath of air. "Still I wonder why, why was it hard for Ronald to understand that I could never love him in that sort of way? That I did not wish to have the life he dreamed of? I know that I annoyed him, because of my intellect. He had always made it a purpose to change a subject to quidditch, knowing that I do not pay very much to none at all attention to the sport. I really don't care for it. But…being a sweet and loving girlfriend, I let him talk, really gush over the subject. I tried to make him happy, only to be stake my happiness for him. He told me what he wanted in life as well. One, I disagree with. He wanted me to be a stay-at-home mother, raising seven redheaded children. Can you imagine that? Because I can't."

Letting out a heavy sigh, she ran her hand through her hair. Her delicate fingers catching on a knot or two. Biting down on her lower lip, she gently nibbled as she looked away from the potions master as another lone tear trickled down the side of her face. Swiping it away, she took several deep breaths of air, calming herself down before her grief took full control.

"Mr. Weasley is and will be a bloody idiot. He did not see you for you. Instead he was forcing his dreams on an intelligent witch that did not want that kind of life. As for _Mr. Potter_," he said with much disdain. "-needs to grow a damn back bone, and not fall to the whims of that of his redheaded counterpart. If they cannot see you for who you are, and they toss your friendship to the side, then they are not even worth shedding tears over, Miss Granger." Severus told her, reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a crisp white handkerchief and handing it out towards her.

"Thank you." Grabbing the square cloth she dabbed her eyes.

"I apologize for your lost as well. I did not know about your parents."

"No, one really does. I try to keep it to myself. Only a few know about it." She said, her hands fidgeting with the piece of linin. "It's really my fault for the way they are. They are alive and well," she started, feeling him raise a dark brow at her, without her looking at him she shook her head. "Even though they are alive I still lost them. You see, they have no inkling of who I am. After the war I went after them. I was so sure that I could restore their memories of me, but alas I could not. I tried every charm that was known. I even made up some new ones and nor did those work. What I casted upon them was a very strong oblivate. I erased every trace of me from their lives in order to protect them from Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Monica and Wendell Wilkins will never know that they were once Jean and John Granger. They will never know that they had a daughter named Hermione Granger. And they will live the rest of their lives happily in Sydney, Australia without a clue as to who they once were before they became who they are now."

"Surely there is a way for them to regain those lost memories, Miss Granger. You shouldn't give up on hope."

"Hope?" She scoffed sadly. "I slowly lost my hope. After one month went by, then two, soon half a year and then a year and still nothing that I did, did any good. I stood in the shadows, watching them live their lives. Minerva knew about my issues, I wrote to her constantly, and she me. I was wallowing away in a foreign land and she….she came and offered me a position once Hogwarts was rebuilt. I thought I would have to be an apprentice or at least have my N.E.W.T.'s to have this position she was offering me. Until it came to my knowledge that those in their final year at Hogwarts during the war seems was exempted, which made me exempted from needing such things to obtain this particular job. Knowing this, I really didn't feel right about taking this positon without become a Transfiguration Mistress first."

"And do you still want to become one? A transfiguration mistress?" He asked, leaning back in his seat.

"Oh, I actually am one now. I told Minerva my concerns and she agreed to train me on the side when I didn't have my classes. This past summer I was able to take my test and I passed. That day was one of the few days in my life after the war that made me quite pleased."

"I bet with flying colors too." He banter, giving a ghost of a smile.

The corner of Hermione's lips curled upwards, showing a genuine smile as her eyes twinkled at him. "Of course professor. Though I swore that I was going to fail."

"Hell would freeze over first before that happens."

Looking at him with a surprised look on her face, it quickly melted away to a warm light hearted laughter. Covering her mouth with her hand, muffling her giggles, she looked at Severus who was looking at her with a curious expression.

"I believe you have gone mad on me. Should I go retrieve Poppy for you?"

"I'm sorry sir. It's just…it's just that I wasn't expecting a muggle saying to come out of your mouth. You just caught me off guard."

"Well, I am a half-blood. My father was a muggle, my mother witch which makes me a half-blood wizard. I grew up in the muggle world before coming to this one. So hearing such sayings such as that one were ones I've heard while growing up…" _along with other unsavory ones_. He added in silence.

"Oh, well then. I shall be more prepared next time, when another muggle saying comes from your maw." She smirked.

"We shall see."

{-}

They spent another couple hours sitting by the fire talking about her problems. Severus had called for a house elf when he noticed she wasn't drinking the firewhiskey she held in hand. Asking for a pot of tea and some chocolate biscuits – remembering the look on the witch's face when she gazed down at the delectable treats several days ago in his office. The way her eyes lit upon seeing them was a look he actually enjoyed seeing shimmering in those honey colored irises. Being able to see it once again tonight really made him smile even if that smile was kept inside.

To see that spark of light in her eyes, was uplifting to him - but he would never say that to her. The only thing he voiced to her was not to give up on hope and to stay strong. A rare kind sentiment, in which earned him a wan smile from Hermione. Even how small it was, it did not hide the spark in her cinnamon hues. That strong will girl- no _woman_ was slowly rising back out from underneath the ashes she was buried in, and it was due to their conversation.

When she yawned, she bade forgiveness as she rose out of the thread bare chair. Stretching her arms high above her head, back arching slightly, pushing her chest out. The already snug robes she wore tighten around her body, accentuating her breasts that Severus failed not to stare at. Keeping his normal mask of indifference on, he allowed his eyes to roam stealthy over her body as he too rose out of his own seat.

"Wow, it's really late," she said casting a tempus. "-but at the same time it's really morning. It would be strange to say good morning when one is heading off to sleep." Chuckling, she gave him a bright warm-hearted smile that took him by surprise. It was a smile that she only graced Neville bloody Longbottom and no one else, except now. She had given this same smile to him and making his breathing hitch for a second. "Thank you for listening to me. I feel much better now, since I was able to talk to someone."

"I'm glad I was able to be of service to you, Miss Granger."

"Please call me Hermione. We're colleagues now, and I would like to think that we are sort of _friends?_"

"Very well." He said, inclining his head slightly. "You can floo back to your rooms to avoid any early risers meandering about."

"Thank you. I'm really am thankful that you did this for me. Goodnight Severus." She grabbed a handful of floo dust, tossing it on the fire as she called out her room. As the green flames alight, she looked over her shoulder at him. "Oh, Severus, the goatee looks nice but…it doesn't suit you. I think you looked better without it." She said.

Stepping through the green flames, she didn't hear the stunned wizard whisper, "goodnight, Hermione."

Severus whisked his hand over the remains of their tea and biscuit crumbs, vanishing them then putting a ward around his hearth to keep others from randomly flooing in. When he made sure everything was completely cleaned and warded he picked up his cloak and head off to his bedroom.

Severus couldn't get her out of his mind. The way she looked tonight was heart breaking. To see such a strong witch brought down, torn from the life she once had bothered him deep down. He never wished to see anyone in the state she was in, one that reminded of him of his very own life.

It had to be during their conversation, for him to learn so much about this witch. The information he learned about her, he would have never even fathomed about. Her life was truly topsy-turvy. One bad luck after the next for her and he hoped that she would not give up and push forward. He wanted to voice it out to her, telling her to keep moving forward and not regress in her pain like he did. But he didn't. Severus did not want to admit it out loud that was exactly what he had done.

He knew at hand what happens when allowing this dark hole to suck you up and consume every bright light of hope one held dear in their heart. Making one to wander through the darkness, leaving them with all the pain in the world and never trying to look for that bright lay-line in the far off distance. It was a dark place for one and she did not belong in that place like that, unlike him. She was sweet and innocent, a creature of the light while he was a creature of the darkness. A soul damned for eternal damnation no matter what he did for redemption. There was nothing for him to change what had happened to him already. There was no sweet witch in his life to uplift him - nor would there ever be.

With his looks and the knowledge of being an ex-death eater, he would never have a witch who would want to be with him. He would never be accepted back into this world. He would always be hated by the mass and once his help was no longer needed here at Hogwarts, Severus planned to make his final disappearance from Britain's wizarding world once and for all.

Stripping out of his clothes, Snape slipped between the cool sheets as his wandering thoughts went to Hermione. He was glad that their talk helped some, bringing her not much, but a little out of that dark abysmal abyss she had dug for herself. It was nice to see the change, even how subtle it shimmered in her eyes. To see the old know-it-all - even how minuscule it only was, it was still refreshing to see. Over time Severus knew that she would once again be back to her old self and he wouldn't be here to witness it.

Sighing he closed his eyes to get some amount of sleep before the day actually started. Though sleep was far from his mind as an image of Hermione's stretching body appeared behind his eyelids. Her burgundy robes stretching tautly over her supple breasts, showing the uncovered top creamy curves of them. He couldn't deny it she had grown into a woman, and no longer that coltish girl. She was a beauty, in a natural sort of way, with her wild curls, amber hues and a smile that warms ones very soul. And her smell, was quite enthralling.

Severus could still smell the witch even now as he laid there in bed. His cloak laying on the back of the wooden chair beside his night stand reeked of her. Her light airy vanilla-lavender fragrance perforated his entire sleeping quarters, ensnaring his senses, heighten his imagination. He thought of the witch, thought of how her supple breasts would taste like as he kissed them, sucking and nibbling on pink nipples, making them pucker with his mouth. He imagine what kind of sounds would emit from her as he licked and teased every inch of her body before he took her, claiming her with his own. And having her sweet and alluring scent encompass them both.

Snapping his eyes open, Severus let out a stream of curses. He couldn't be thinking of her in that way. He was twice her age. He was old, even if he was considered young in wizarding standards. Still he couldn't be thinking like this. She was once his student, and just the thought of being with one who was under his tutelage disgusted him even more. His wild imagination just proved to him how long it has been since he laid with a woman. To be imagining how it would be to lay with her, with her hair spread about around her as she laid underneath him. Severus could feel their legs tangled with one another in the sheets, his hips moving as he thrust into her repetitively, making her body quiver as he brought her to a sweet blissfulness. The air will fill with the tangy sweet scent of sex, while they laid in one another's arms, their bodies covered in a sheen of sweat as they lay there catching their breaths. Feeling his arousal grew, with mere thought of them lying naked in bed.

Quickly thinking of something else he chanted in his head, _Minerva naked, Gilderoy and Albus naked, Pince and Filch naked._ Just imagining all of these people in a state he would never wish to see helped enough to kill his libido.

Letting out an aggravated groan, Severus tossed and turned for an hour finding it was without a doubt impossible to sleep. It was futile to even try, once he was stopped his chant, the witch somehow found her way back in. Letting out an exasperated grunt, he knew he would not get an ounce of sleep if he did not take this unfortunate matter in hand. Slipping his hand under the waistband of his trunks, grasping his cock in hand he began stroking himself ardently. As his sac squeeze and tighten, the rush of his release pulsed out in streams as he let out a breathy moan of the witch's name tumbling off of his tongue.

{-}

Hermione had awoken feeling better then she had ever felt this entire week, actually since she arrived at Hogwarts. It amazed her how having a talk with Severus helped her more than talking to McGonagall, Neville or anyone else in fact. Being able to talk to him felt different. She didn't feel like he was coddling her as he listened. He listened to what she had to say with open ears, gave his opinions when he deemed at the right moment and on certain aspects. And he was true to his word, he didn't chastise her for acting the way she was. He let her speak what was on her mind, what bothered her and told her to keep hope and stay strong, that when there was a will, there was always a way. It was heart-warming to hear him say that to her, instead of just patting her on the hand and looking at her with a sadden look or even giving her his trade mark sneer.

Readying herself for the day, Hermione decided to actually break her fast in the Great Hall. When she waltz into the noisy room, all talk came to a halt as students eyes grew wide upon seeing their transfigurations professor. Smiling at them, she nodded her head as she proceeded to the staff table. Greeting every professor with a pleasant word, receiving them back except from Professor Hackly, whom she still was trying to figure out why he hated her so.

Taking her regular seat in between Severus and Neville and picked up a slice of toast, buttering it then taking a bite.

"Welcome back Hermione." Neville said, giving her a wary but friendly smile. "Are you alright?"

"I am Neville, there was nothing to worry about. I just thought laying low was the wisest idea to do until today had arrived." Hermione lied without a hint that she did, as she picked up her glass of pumpkin juice and taking a sip from it before continuing to eat.

"Well I for one am glad that you're back my dear." Minerva's said leaning forward to look down the table at her. "We've missed you."

"And I missed you all."

"Well someone is in a chipper mood this morning." Severus said in his velvet like voice. "It seems all is well with you now, Miss Granger. I was beginning to wonder when you would…grace us with your presence once again."

"Well _sir_, I had a very good friend tell me that I need to keep hope and to stay strong. He told me this for every short comings I have to keep my chin up, even if he didn't word it that way." She told him, giving him another of her charming smiles that brighten up the room. "I really appreciate him for telling me this, and for him to lend an ear when he didn't have too."

"He sounds like a good friend."

"He is." She said, turning her attention towards him and tilted her head to the side noticing that his once apparent facial hair was indeed missing. "I see that you had gotten rid of you new addition."

"I did. I had someone tell me that I looked better this way, than with it on and I have to agree with them."

"Well, I have to agree with them as well. You do look so much better this way. You look more like you and I like that." With an approving nod she returned to her meal at hand. Inwardly musing as she caught a glimpse from the corner of her eye how the small subtle smirk of his graced his lips before hiding it behind the scowl he always wore.

Once she was done with her meal, Hermione left the Great Hall along with Minerva and headed up to the Headmistress' office, where she was to meet the board governors shortly for her impending outcome. What seemed were only mere minutes, felt to her like hours, unpleasing ones that set her nerves on edge. Taking a deep breath, the Gryffindor kept her chin up and thought of the positive outlook to this all as she sat in silence repeating to herself that everything was going to be alright.

When thirty minutes had passed, was when the flames in the hearth turned a bright green as seven wizards came through the hearth brushing soot off of their robes. They all looked at her with solemn faces as they took their seats behind the elongated table in front of her. Hermione sat there, nodding her head at each one in greeting to have one returned right back to her. Minerva stood right behind her, keeping a gentle hand upon her shoulder. The young witch couldn't see the older witch's expression, but knowing McGonagall, the stern professor look was placed firmly on her mentor's face, her sharp eyes looking at each one of the wizards before them as she kept her tongue still for the time being.

"Miss Hermione Granger." Said the thin bald wizard who sat in the middle. "It's a pleasure to meet you, though I wish it was under different circumstances. Unfortunately it is not. I'm sure you know the reasons to why were are here today?"

Hermione nodded her head in confirmation.

"Good. Well as you know about what was printed in The Daily Prophet has brought quite a turmoil upon the school. It is not wise to have the school's name slandered because of one individual. Of course, I know that you are not the only one that was involved in this matter. We are here today to listen to your side of the story and we will decide if you shall keep your position or not. Will you please tell us exactly what happen?"

"Of course sir. What has happened was a reporter casting her revenge on another for something that happened many years ago. Rita Skeeter and I do not see eye to eye. I did not care for the constant lies she was plaguing throughout the paper. I had found out that she was an unregister animagus and I as being a child back then used it as black mail to keep her from spreading more lies about my friend, Harry Potter. It was a way to keep her from causing more damage in our lives.

"But recently she had appeared once more due to certain reasons, which I am assured that all of you know about. Well, she had made sure to let me know that I couldn't keep her and her lackeys away from here since she is now register. I had no way to keep the school protected from her slander now. She had overheard two gossiping teenage girls, who eavesdropped on a conversation that Professor Longbottom and I were having and threw it all out of proportion. Neville and I have been childhood friends since we both came to this school, and we still are, but there is nothing going on between us. He's like a brother to me and his fiancée a sister. I've knew about their secret engagement for months, they were waiting for the perfect moment to announce it to the public."

"Even if you are friends, how are we to know that you and he were not in a more…intimate relationship? We know he's engaged, but it doesn't mean there was nothing going on between you both. Even you're students say that you seem happier when you are around him than when you're not."

"I assure you, that there was no nor will there be such a liaison between us. I have been depressed lately and he's the only friend, other than the Headmistress that I feel comfortable around to talk to. I lost my parents to a spell gone wrong during the war and there is no way for me to help them. I live everyday knowing that I will not hear them say that they love me, that they are so proud of me for what I have decided to do with my life."

"My friends have been there for me ever since I could remember. They helped me whenever I got sad just thinking about my parents. Professor Longbottom knows how it feels to have two parents who are close by, but still far away. He's been helping me cope with my lost. So I reassure all of you, nothing and I mean nothing is going on between us. What had been spewed from Skeeter, was all lies. She's a vengeful witch who would do anything in her power to destroy another, even if it means to bring down a prestigious name as Hogwarts." She paused, looking at each wizard separately.

"Sirs, if you decide to get rid of me, what makes you believe that no harm will come to the school? Do you actually believe that a woman like Skeeter will leave the school be once I'm gone? She is a reporter, a very spiteful one at that, and she doesn't care if she's going to smear one's good name through the dirt as long as she gets the publicity she is looking for. She wants to be known for her articles, she wants to be known for discovering something that wasn't really true as long as she gets what she wants. She will stop at nothing if you get rid of me. She'll just move on and make up another story that would top the one she wrote about. So I implore you, please don't fire me based on the words from her. But do so if you think it's the right thing to do. If you do chose to do so, I will humbly leave without making a fuss."

Hermione gazed at each one once again as she fell silent. They all looked at her with expressionless faces before turning towards the middle of the table. The balding wizard, who she believed to be the superior authority figure in the group cast a mullfiato around them.

Not being able to hear what they were saying clearly, the young witch began to bite her lip. Worrying her the supple flesh, she felt Minerva's hand tighten on her shoulder. Looking up at into the gentle, caring face of her mentor, she reached up covering the older witch's hand with her own. Smiling at her, Hermione brought her attention back to the wizards who held her life in their very hands, and waited.

* * *

**Comments are always appreciated :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

"Good afternoon class. I hope all of you have been practicing while I was away." Hermione said with a smile. "I must say, I am pleased to note that the Headmistress reported only positive things about your behavior. Keep it up with me and many of you may earn house points, yet."

"Of course we were good. We're not that daft to do something with McGonagall in the room." Stated one of the second year Slytherin boys in the far back of the room.

"Mister Wise, I'm really happy to hear that. And I hope you can show me the same respect that you showed Professor McGonagall, or there will be consequences." She said impassively, letting her gaze roam over all the second years in the room.

Feeling good as if she made a point, she clapped her hands together and continued. "In today's class we are going to transfigure animals into water goblets. It's a very simple spell to do, but keep in mind even though it's simple you must make sure you enunciate each word properly or it will not work."

Turning around she walked back to her desk, where a brightly color bird perched proudly on its stand. Pulling out her wand from her left sleeved arm, Hermione moved sideways so all of her students could see the demonstration properly. "You will motion your wand above the animal's head three times and say _Vera Verto_. Now, watch closely. One. Two. Three. _Vera Verto_."

When the words were said the bird on its happy perch transformed into a pewter water goblet. The air filled with the sounds of children oohing and awing while others scoffed rudely, saying how easy it was to do such a simple spell like that. It wasn't surprising that Theodore Wise was the one to speak out once again, instead of keeping his mouth shut and pay attention for once.

Breathing a slow breath of air, she rolled her eyes before turning around to the class.

"If it's so easy Mister Wise, then you could perhaps show the entire class the spell once again?" She motioned her hands in the air, her hand held loosely in her right. "Please proceed to the front, sir." She told him calmly. Reverting the goblet back into the bird, she spoke without turning around. "I believe I asked you to do something, Mister Wise?" She inquired, then slowly looked over her shoulder at the boy with a raised brow. "Now, please approach the front of the room."

"Yes, Ma'am." The young boy whispered, turning a soft crimson as he walked up from the back.

"Now if you would not mind, show the class how easy it actually is."

She watched as the young man pulled out his wand nervously and cleared his throat. He tapped the air above the bird, three times as she had shown the class, but instead of saying the words properly, he rushed them, blurring the two words together, making the spell to fail for him. Along with his failure, the class erupted into a fit of laughter at the embarrassing display the young wizard show, making him turn an even brighter shade of red then the pale one he wore, walking to the front.

"All of you, hush now. Not a single one of you has done this spell yet and I can guarantee that the majority of all you will not be able to cast this spell for the very first time." She growled, casting her scrutinizing eyes over the room, then back to the boy beside her.

Lowering her voice for the Slytherin to hear, she gave him her best interpretation of Snape's sneer to him. "Mister Wise, I explained you must enunciate the words, or the spell will not work." She paused, then continued. "Next time keep your comments to yourself and you will not be used as an example in class. Now get back to your seat and practice."

She watched the boy walk back to his seat and thinking how funny it was when one was gone for a week, that their class lose respect for their superiors. Internally shaking her head she told the rest of the class to begin.

It had only been a couple days since she reappeared in the daily life of Hogwarts. That Friday morning had been draining by itself as she waited in silence. But even how draining it was, it was a wait that shown to be a blessing in the end. If the board did not approve of her continuation here, she wouldn't be walking through the aisles of her class, watching over her precious students as they practiced the spell she had just demonstrated.

She made sure to praise them when they gotten the spell right and helped those who were getting them wrong. Showing them what they were doing wrong after she asked them what they believed what they had done wrong. If they had gotten the answer right, she would allow them to redo it as she watch, before showing them the spell once again.

She managed her way through her class. Making her way to the back of the classroom where the three Slytherin boys waved their wands downwards in a hard, frantic motion, reminded her of a certain red-headed boy, during her first year in Charms.

Just the thought of Ron, clenched at her heart. It had been years since they went their separate ways. One wanting to keep their friendship going, while the other didn't. In fact, Ron did not want anything to do with the one who broke his heart. It wasn't her intention, though it was inevitable that it would happen. What Hermione did not expect was for him to turn into the way he was now, and that was what hurt the most.

Living each day knowing that she had destroyed what remained between them, she had kept her distance in hopes that one day Ron would come around and see for himself that they were never meant to be, that there was another out there for him with whom he would get along. It was just that she was not meant for him and Hermione knew that, she just wished he did.

Internally swatting away her thoughts, she made her way to the last table, watching what each of the boys was doing wrong. "Boys, stop what you are doing." She said calmly. Lowering their wands, they looked up at her, the Wise boy, staring up at her through narrow slits that she simply ignored. "All three of you are doing the motions to roughly, and you are slurring the words together instead of articulating them. Watch closely and listen to how I say it."

Pulling out her wand, she went through the motions in a steady tempo, enunciating _Vera Verto_ clearly. Transforming Jacob Steele's toad into a goblet and then back to its original self. She looked up at the three boys again and nodded her head. "Mr. Steele, if you please." She said moving her hand over his familiar and added. "Do it exactly like I showed you."

Watching, as the dark skinned boy took in a calm breath, waving his wand and pronouncing the words right, Hermione watched the toad on the desk transform into the water goblet. Smiling at the happy looking Slytherin, she motioned for the next one to do the same. When it came to Mister Wise, Hermione prayed he would not pout and put up a show by refusing what she had taught, to show his arrogance.

Holding her breath, the scene playing before her seemed to slow down with each passing second and elongate into hours.

"One. Two. Three. _Vera Verto_." The little blond boy said perfectly, his two friends and she watched his owl turned from animal to the goblet without any problems.

There were no random feathers poking out of the smooth surface of the pewter cup as she inspected it. Pleased with his work she smiled down at him. "Well done, Mr. Wise." She said in a praising tone that produced the young man's rare grin to cross over his face briefly before turning back into one of scorn.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione walked away from the back of the room to the front, slipping her wand back up her sleeve.

"That is all for today class. For your assignment tonight, I would like a one foot essay on some of the different objects you can and cannot transform and animal into. Please be detailed in your writing. I do not want to see another paper saying 'because it's bad,' or 'it's not natural'. If I see that your paper is written like that you will be receiving a zero and you will earn detention for the remainder of the week." She told them, giving them all a knowing look. "You may all go now."

The second year students filed out of the room in a mass of bubbling laughter, their rambunctious voices carrying along with them as they exit out of the hall. Waving her hand in the air when the last student left, she closed the door and magically locked it before slipping through the hidden door off to the side of the room that led to her office.

Sitting down at her desk, Hermione let out a long sigh, thankful that the day was done and over with.

When she had received the news of her continuance here at Hogwarts, Minerva had offered for her to take a couple more days off. Despite how kind the offer was, she denied it. It had been a whole week since she was gone and the little niggle of fear in the back of her mind that she would become lazy and not want to return to class plagued her since being off for so long.

Though now as she sat at her desk with her quill in hand and a pot of red ink, staring down at her fourth year essays, she thought that perhaps she should have. It seemed that whatever McGonagall had gone over while she was out of service, was clearly far off from her own syllabus and resembling closer to one that she had when she was a fourth year herself.

Rubbing her forehead, Hermione let out an exasperated breath of air. It was no use staring at the three foot parchments before her, wishing that they would magically grade themselves. Laughing lightly, she thought it was ironic how they used magic for mostly everything, except for grading long tedious essays. Smiling softly, she shook her head before dipping her quill into the ink pot and began to read.

She spent hours bent over and engrossed in her student's essays. The time flew by her and Hermione did not even notice it until she cast a tempus when she finished the last paper. Seeing that the time was a quarter to eleven, the witch let out a heavy groan. She was so emerged in grading papers that she missed dinner and her hungry stomach rumbled loudly, confirming that fact for her.

"Well, perhaps you should have grumbled hours ago." She mumbled sarcastically to her stomach.

Setting down her quill on the blotter and capping the ink pot, she stretched her arms high above her head when one of the house elves popped in carrying a tray that held a pot of tea and a mouthwatering roast beef sandwich. The elf was smaller than most, his eyes big and green, and they had somehow reminded her a little bit of Dobby's eyes.

"Blinky was asked to bring this to Miss Granger, since Miss Granger missed dinner." He said in his high chirping voice.

Lowering her arms she smiled at the little creature as he placed the tray down on her desk and pushed it towards her. "Why thank you Blinky. Who asked you to bring this to me?" She asked, pouring herself a cup of the hot fragrant herbal tea.

The little elf clasped his hands in front of him. "Blinky not allowed to say miss. Blinky promised not to say."

He promised not to say? That was quite interesting. Why would someone not want her to know that they were thinking about her? Unless they were worried that another would find out about it? She knew she should have dropped it, but she couldn't do that, she really wanted to know who was kind enough to do such an act.

The first person to pop in her mind was Minerva and then the next was Neville. Really the latter of the two made more sense on why they did not want their name spoken out – after all what had happened. But still her curiosity was piqued.

Taking a sip from the hot beverage and then setting it down she spoke sweetly. "Are you sure you cannot tell me who? I would very much like to thank them Blinky."

"Blinky is sure. Blinky is not telling miss anything." The little elf said, puffing out his chest some.

Chuckling, she shook her head slowly, giving up on pursuing to keep asking after seeing this particular house elf puffed up defiantly. "Okay, I won't ask any more. Thank you again Blinky."

Watching him relaxed and smile, he snapped his fingers and left her alone in her office with a soft pop. Relaxing in her seat, Hermione enjoyed her sandwich and tea in her peaceful solitude. Finishing her meal, she whisked her hand above the empty dishes and tray, vanishing them back to the kitchen.

Rising out of her seat, she extinguished the candles and left. Making sure her door was locked and warded then set out to make her rounds for the night. All the while the random thought of who was kind enough to think of her floating tickled the corners of her mind.

Hermione made her rounds, trekking through the quite corridors, finding those who were obviously up to no good in the darken alcoves of the castle. To say it was annoying would not be even close to the truth at that very given moment. With the past week of cowering in the shadows, she had left those too busy to notice that she was nearby sulking. But tonight she enjoyed busting these oblivious children lurking in the dark.

A small smile appeared upon her face, as she watched them scurry away back to their dorms. The fear on their faces was priceless when they were caught, but even better when she took house points away from them. It was invigorating to her – strange to say, and Hermione wondered if this was how Snape felt every time he caught hormonal teenagers out past curfew. If he did, she could not blame him, knowing the enjoyment one gets from it.

Feeling a little chipper, she continued along her route, twisting and turning through the corridors busting a few more children along her way. Walking along the first floor halls, she heard the faint sounds of footsteps in front of her. Pulling out her wand, she whisper lumos and held out the slender vine of wood in front of her.

Squinting, she made out the silhouette of the short, plump, history professor emerging from the shadows.

"Good evening, sir." She said, giving him a slight nod of her head as she passed by. Keeping her pace steady, she heard his familiar snort of disgust as he mumbled something under his breath at her.

Stopping in her tracks, Hermione swirled around to face the man and spoke with a calm voice. "I'm sorry, sir, I did not catch what you said."

"That's a pity." Balding man sneered.

Hackly looked over his beefy shoulder at the witch. His pale sickly beady eyes in his round face peered at her with a look utter disgust. It was a look that the woman was all too familiar with, when dealing with those that hated her 'kind.'

She could never figure out what it was that she had done to make this man hate her so much. Oh he had kept his feelings about her under lock and key, fooling all of those around them, except for her. She knew that type of look in his stare. It was in many of the Death Eaters and their children's gazes she had encountered years ago.

Though she had never dared to say a word about it to McGonagall. Really there was nothing to tell the elder witch was going on. In all truth she never had an issue with the man – besides with the looks he gives her. Hermione decided he wasn't a threat that he was just a spiteful man who didn't care for the likes of her. Already surviving a year and a half with this man under Hogwarts roof without any casualties there really was no need to bother the Headmistress with something so minimally pointless.

"It must be. Goodnight, sir." She said.

Turning back around taking several steps away from him when she heard him scoff behind her once again. Rolling her eyes, Hermione stopped in her tracks and gazed over her left shoulder at him. "Yes?" Asking with agitation laced in her tone.

"I'm surprised they would allow your continuance in this establishment. I really thought you would be fired."

"So sorry to disappoint you, but it seems the Board of Governors decided it was best that I stay. They had all agreed with me and deemed the Daily Prophet's article pertaining to me was all lies and nothing more."

"Oh, and how did you get them to comply so easily with you? Let me guess. You did them some sort of special favor in order for them to all agree to allow you to keep your job? Am I right?"

"I did no such thing. I gave them the truth of what had happen."

"I'm sure you did." His said with his acidic nasally voice.

Hackly and she stayed silent staring down at one another. Though his eyes that were beating down on her started roaming over her body while one side of his mouth curved upwards into a sinister smirk.

Hermione felt uncomfortable under his scrutinizing gaze, it felt as if he was looking upon her naked body. Fighting the urge to cover her clothed form with her hands, the first ill shiver crawl down her spine, as the need to run away from the man. Controlling the slight tremble of her hands, she squared her shoulders and turned her back on him and once again started to walk away from him.

"Miss Granger, the uses of one's body is no way to get what you want. But, if you have such urges I can put my feelings for you aside and help you tame those carnal desires of yours." Hackly called out to her retreating form in a sickly purr.

The uncontrollable urge to run had taken control of her feet, moving them quicker through the halls and out the front doors into the cold chilly night air. She moved as fast as she could, putting distance between her and that vile man. Her skin crawled with goosebumps, her stomach churned wildly, pushing the contents around, swirling them around and around until the bile crawled up her esophagus.

Trying with all of her might to push the sickening feeling from her mind, Hermione wound her way down to the stony icy shore of the lake. It had only been two days since she was out here and once again here she was, hiding now from a wizard who made her uneasy.

It was silly to be out here, in the cold winter night air. There was no point, when her rooms were the safest place for her. Where Wulfric Hackly could not bother her and where nothing could disturb her. But her body had a mind of its own, forcing her to come out here once again, to wallow away in her fear and depression.

She should have gone to McGonagall instead. She should have, but she didn't. What was she going to say to the Headmistress? Tell her that the History of Magic Professor had offered to lay with her? It sounded silly in her head, and to even try wording it out loud, would be even more ridiculous.

If Harry and Ron would talk to her once again, she would have owled them, telling them what had happen. She knew that they would have come talk to her, to convince her that she should go talk to McGonagall even how silly it may sound. But she didn't have them, she didn't have anyone to really talk to about this. Well, no. She did, there was Snape and Neville. Though she still wanted to keep her distance from the latter of the two. And as for former, she had already burden him enough with her problems a couple nights ago when he brought her back inside to talk.

Sighing heavily, Hermione gazed over the glass like water, calming herself down, before retreating back into castle an hour or two later, mumbling under her breath that all will be well.

{-}

For the rest of the week Hermione was a bubbly ball of joy. She had pushed back that horrible night, in the recesses of her mind and kept her distance from Hackly. To let that man get the best of her when she was finally getting a hold of her life would be a regression to her short progress.

Taking each day as it came, her mood lightened up, she laughed and smiled more, conversed with her co-workers on random things and educational topics. She spent some time down at Hagrid's, listening to him talk about one of his newest additions in his little family, and helped Neville transfigure a couple pots into the troughs he needed right away.

All seemed to be going good in her Hogwarts life. The only thing that bothered her was that she really hadn't spoken with the potions master since the morning before her meeting with the board. Sure they had greeted one another each morning before breakfast and bid each other a good day after dinner, but they really haven't truly sat down and talked.

Whenever she had the urge to talk to him about one or two particular articles in the recent 'Practical Potioneer' or just to talk in general, she could never find him. In fact she had rarely seen him this entire week except during meals. It wasn't really odd, when he had normally stayed in the dungeons majority of his time since he returned.

Still, he had always managed to spend a little bit of time in the staffs' room reading by the fire. And it now seemed that every time she entered the room he would end up leaving mere seconds before her arrival. He even done this when she would make her way to the library. It was as if he was avoiding her. For what reasons, she could not explain. She knew he wasn't just disappearing in midair to only show up during every meal, when her students complained about him before the start of her class.

It was aggravating in all sense. She was determined that he was avoiding her at all costs. Keeping his distance. Hermione wonder if he was doing so, in case she is spotted with him, acting in a genuine friendly manner.

Did he believe that some sort of concocted story would arise if that was to happen? Quite possibly. Even so, she wanted to be his friend and friends spent time with one another conversing and such. And that was what she was going to do, she was going to spend time with the man. So to hell with everyone else.

{-}

Severus had kept his distance from Hermione. It was all intentional, of course. There was nothing wrong with the witch, as much as it was for him. After that late night talking with her, he had not been able to keep her out of his dreams.

She invaded both the realms of the waking and dead. Just like the plague, it had taken over his subconscious mind, making his dreams erotically sensual in the worst way possible. It was revolting for him to imagine his hands roaming over her soft flesh, basking in her sweet scent of lavender and vanilla as her hair would cascade around their faces while she rode him through the night. These were the types of lucid dreams that were what plagued him during the night. Dreams that he hated, and enjoyed immensely at the same time.

He believed the only reason for him to dream of the curly haired transfiguration professor was the fact that she was younger than the rest of the witches who taught here. He was keenly aware of her supple body, when she sat down beside him at the table during every meal. Her scent weaving its way to his nose, heightening his senses and stirring his lower regions.

It reminded him of how long it had been since he had lain with a woman. It was this sort of awareness that he had taken upon himself to remedy this particular situation of his. And tonight he had decided to do exactly just that.

That night he left the castle grounds right after dinner, knowing that no one would question him on his whereabouts when he had no obligation to the school on a Saturday night.

Apparating to Diagon Alley, he made his way towards Knockturn Alley, where he will find a witch to his liking, who was willing to take his coin for her services.

Finding one with curly dark hair and eyes the shade of the summer sky. Eyes that were the wrong color, as they looked up at him through dark lashes as she led him to a small dirty worn down room that had a narrow bed in the center.

Stripping out of his coat and set it down on the broken night stand, he turned towards the woman, turning her around and coaxed her down on her hands and knees with her rear sticking up in the air.

There was no reason for him to take his sweet time with her, to prolong this tryst when it was only going to be a quick fuck and nothing more. There were no feelings attached to this act, just a carnal desire to have sexual relief for one's release.

Undoing his trousers, he lifted the woman's skirts up, revealing her bare quim to him. He pumped his hand over his hardening shaft just before he entered the witch and took her with a hard thrust. There was no thought of being kind and gentle to her, she was not his lover only a woman of the night.

He moved within her with hard thrusts, snapping his of his hips against the witch's bottom. With eyes closed, his mind produced an image of a witch with hair the color of honey brown and eyes of amber. A woman he subconsciously wished he was bedding instead. Reaching to the height of ecstasy, his mind chanted Hermione's over and over as he spilled himself within the witch he just used.

Cast a cleansing charm over him, he righting himself back into his trousers, as the lady of the night did the same. The event left him feeling satisfied yet unfulfilled to his displeasure. Paying the woman, he left her in the room, heading back out into the darken alley.

Making his way back to the darken school after curfew with a heavy heart. He knew the staff would be in their cozy rooms, as students would be locked away in their dormitories, fast asleep or what not. No one would see him return, nor smell the scent of sex off of his body as he marched silently through the darkened halls to his quarters.

Winding down the familiar twists and turns he ended up down the lone hall where the entrance to his chambers were located. He expected to see the two familiar suits of armor guarding the hall, what he did not expect was to find the very witch who plagued his dreams walking towards him.

He had taken so many precautions on avoiding her these pass couple of days, believing if he kept his distance she would likely revert back to leaving him alone. Unfortunately that was not the case as the witch made her way towards him.

"Good evening." Hermione said softly with a smile, when she reached him. "I did not know that you were out tonight."

"I do not doubt that, Miss Granger." He said with a nod of his head. "I had a prior engagement to see too. I have been taking on new clients and I have a meeting with them once in a while. I need to form a base of business before I leave at the end of the school year. You know as well as I that I will not be returning next year in the fall." He half lied, hoping that would be sufficient for her. He did not want her to know where he was truly at an hour ago.

"That is right, you won't." She lowered her eyes for a second and then back up to his. "I'm sorry for bothering you, sir. You must be tired, seeing how late it is. I shall leave you be. Excuse me."

Hermione motioned to leave his presence, taking a few steps Severus' arm shot out grasping her arm gentle and stopping her from leaving. He knew he should have let her go, but there was a little niggle at the back of his mind, questioning why she was down in the dungeons and around his entrance this late at night. Was there something wrong? Was that the reason she was down here? He could do legimancy on her, but then again if he did, it would be an invasion of her privacy. It was something he just could not do to her.

Inhaling a slow breath of air, he looked down at her with eyes that slightly soften to her. "I am, tired. But I am more curious as to why you are down here this late at night? Is everything alright?"

"Oh, I'm well. It's just that….well, I finished my rounds and I wanted to talk to you. We haven't talked to one another since Friday. And I miss you."

_She missed me?_ He internally said, feeling his heart beat a little quicker. Pushing his new bit of enlightening knowledge he cleared his throat acting nonchalantly. "As I recall, we have spoken to one another during meals, am I not mistaken?" He asked, raising an inquisitive brow.

Hermione lowered her head, her hands clasped in front of her as she stared down at the stone flooring. "You are not mistaken on that. It's just that those are just greetings, not full blown conversations as we had that one day. I miss talking to you, sir. And I feel as if I have done something for you to be keeping your distance from me." Timidly she brought her gaze up to his, and in that moment, Severus' stopped breathing as he looked down into the witches face.

The look in her eyes questioned him, searched for an answer to her question. Feeling a little bit uncomfortable, he shook his head at her. "You did nothing wrong, Hermione. Nothing at all. I have just been real busy that is all." He lied with ease. "I apologize for making you feel that way."

"Really?"

"Really. But seeing as the hour does draw late and I am quite exhausted. I hope you do not mind that I opt out of conversing tonight." He paused, then added, "perhaps tomorrow after lunch, if that appeases you?"

She brighten up at him, her eyes sparkling with joy that matched her pearly smile. "That sounds perfect. I am truly sorry for bothering you. I really am."

"I know you are, but you shouldn't be sorry for wanting to talk. Now off to bed with you."

"That's good to hear. Good night, Severus." She said, then bounded down the hall and out of sight, leaving the dark wizard alone with the two suits of armor for company.

It was in that moment when she turned down the next hall that he realized to avoid the woman, would mean to cause her more heart break. Seeing the sadness, the worry that she might have done something wrong in order for him to be ignoring her blazed in those smooth liquid amber depths bother him even more. To think that the wisest choice for him was to keep his distance from her, thinking that there would not be any repercussions was a lie in itself.

Another thing that he realized as well was during the little time he spent with her in the hall, her scent encompass him and invaded his senses. And it was then and there that he thanked Merlin she did not see how his body started to stir to life on its own accord as they stood there and talked in that short amount of time.

Cursing his body, he finished walking the distance to his door. He knew that there was nothing he could do to keep her way from him without hurting her in the process of doing so. She was recovering back to her original happy self. And he would be damned if he was going to be the one to tear that away from her. Just for now he need to figure a way to keep his sanity intact around that witch.

* * *

**Comments and reviews are appreciated. They really help me know what all of you lovely people think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! **

**Sorry for the wait. Life really got insane for me. I went back to work, my little girl started school and trying to get back into a routine took a while. Here is my next chapter. A fair warning, there is angst. And the end will more then likely make you want to kill me. **

* * *

"How – you got to be kidding me."

Hermione groaned for the hundredth time that morning, scrawling over an essay she was reading with red ink. This was the tenth paper she had gotten too, and still it was not better than the last nine she had just gone through. If anything it had gotten worse.

She had been grading since an hour before the sun's rays peaked over the horizon and all throughout breakfast. She was trying hard to catch up on her work, so there wouldn't be anything to take her away from the plans she had with Severus later that day.

As the minutes ticked by, she wished she had indeed left this for another time. It seemed that none of her students understood what she had asked for. It wasn't hard to understand what she asked for, a two foot page essay about animgus. But what she received was clearly not that at all. Some of the papers she read over contained make believe information, there were others who held information about another transfiguration spell all together, and those that made no sense whatsoever, no matter which way one would try to read it.

Hermione sighed heavily, tossing her quill down on top of the currant essay in front of her. Removing her speckles, she pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling a headache coming along.

She opened the bottom drawer of her desk and retrieved a clean glass and a half empty bottle of elvish wine. Hermione knew it was still too early to drink, but she decided one glass wouldn't numb her senses, and the benefits outweighed the drawbacks - needed something to relieve the tension after reading the pitiful chicken scratch her students tried to pass off as essays.

She poured herself a small amount of the deep red liquid, and let out a sigh as she took a sip from the glass. Feeling some of her stress slowly fall away in layers, she leaned back in her chair with her eyes closed. Hermione was just beginning to relax when someone knocked on her door three times.

Opening one eye, she stared daggers at the wooden door that separated her and whoever it was outside of the door.

She briefly wondered if she kept quiet, maybe whoever it was that was looking for her would just turn and leave her be. Though it seemed that it wasn't going to happen when another set of three knocks emitted off of the wood a little louder.

Grumbling, she tossed back the rest of the contents of her glass and vanished the now dirty tumbler wandlessly away. Corking the bottle and setting it back in the bottom draw, she got up out of her chair and walked to the door, pulling it open with an annoyed look on her face.

She expected a student standing on the other side the barrier, but what she didn't expect was a familiar face, that had become almost a stranger over the years. Straightening her shoulders, she passively stared at the nervous wizard.

"Well isn't this a surprise. I never thought I would see you again." She sneered. "Did Ron decide you were not good enough to be his friend now? Is that why you're standing in front of my door? Hoping that I would greet you with open arms? If so, you're sadly mistaken. Now if you'll excuse me, I have papers to grade, that you so rudely interrupted me from doing."

Taking a step back, she swung the door closed with as much force and indignation as she could manage, only to be stopped by Harry's foot. Narrowing her eyes, she swung the door back open and crossed her arms at her chest and glowered down at him with her best Snape impression. "Apparently you want some something. So come in. I don't need my students to spread false rumors and stir the pot again." She growled. Taking a step back, she allowed him emittance.

Harry entered her office, shutting the door behind him with a gentle click and looked at Hermione with sorrow filled eyes. "I want to talk."

"Then talk. Say what you need to say and leave!"

"Mione-"

"Don't call me that. We're not friends anymore, remember? You chose to stick by Ron's side after all that had happen. You stuck by him and cast me aside. I thought we were friends, apparently I was wrong. For seven years of my life, I believed you were my best friend, that nothing could separate us. And again I was wrong about that."

"Hermione, I'm sorry."

She snorted, moving away from him, and flopping down in her chair behind her desk. Starring daggers at the person she once called a friend. She flicked her gaze away from him and picked up her quill and dipped it in the red ink, over and over again.

"I mean it, Hermione. I'm sorry. What I did was wrong and there is no excuse for the way I treated you. I still want to be your friend and Ron's. Someone I talked to a while back made me realise that what I was doing was in the wrong. He made me think about what I was doing. And I realise that I was completely wrong on what I had done."

"So it took another to tell you what you did was wrong? That's sad, Harry, really sad. You should have noticed that right away for yourself but you didn't, another did." She sighed, stilling the quill. "You hurt me Harry. I looked at you as a close family member of mine. I looked at the Weasleys the same way too and you know how it turned out at the Burrow. Ron hates me, he spits at the mere mention of my name, and he has no complaints to drag my name through the mud. Mrs. Weasley sent me Howlers for three months straight and I haven't heard from the rest. It tore my heart up to have that done, after coming back without my parents. I'm alone in this world now." Her voice faded into a whisper, as her hands trembled on top of her desk.

Harry reached over and grasped her hands in his own. "You're not alone, Hermione. I'm sorry I made you feel that way and I am sure everyone else also regrets it as well. As for Ron….well I don't know about when he'll come around. It'll take him a lot longer for him to ever put the past behind him. You know how he is. It doesn't matter how many times Ginny, George, Arthur, and I talk to him, he won't listen."

"And what about Molly?"

"She feels horrible for the way she acted. She wants to see you, everyone does."

"I don't know if I can. You and everyone else really hurt me. Besides, I'm a professor. I can't leisurely leave when I please."

"Please Hermione, I'm sure McGonagall will let you have one day to go visit. Perhaps next weekend?"

Biting down on her lip, she fought the straining tears that wanted to surface. She wanted to go see them all, wanted to talk to them, hear their voices and feel like she was part of a family again. But she was fearful of what may happen when she runs into Ron. After all, he did live at the Burrow.

"I can't. I can't afford to run into Ron. I don't want to see him."

"You don't have to worry. He's not there, he won't be there for three months. He's out traveling with a girl he met at the Leaky Cauldron."

"I still don't know." She whispered almost inaudibly. Pulling her hands out of his grasp, she stood up out of her chair and paced around the room, contemplating what she should do. At one end, she wanted to see them all, then again she was still didn't want to go through what she went through. All of this was too much for her at this moment of time. Stilling her movements, she turned around and gazed down at Harry. "I won't see them. It's too soon for me. I need more time."

She worried that he would be upset with her decision. He was trying his best for her to come by the Burrow, to come see everyone and she had completely told him no. Holding her breath she waited to hear what he had to say.

"Then I won't make you go. Just take your time, Hermione. And when you're ready to go, I'll be there beside you." Harry said, with a reassuring smile. "Now would it be alright for me to come visit you?"

She looked at him with a startled look. It never occurred to her that he may want to come see her again. She had truly believed by refusing to go to the Burrow she would push him away from her again. But she was wrong.

Slowly a small smile grew on her face and she nodded her head. "I would like that, Harry. I would like that a lot. Just owl me to make sure I'm free."

"Brilliant! Thank you, Hermione. Thank you."

"No, thank you, Harry. Thank you for coming here and apologizing to me, for still wanting to be my friend. It means so much to me." She said, choking on the last word with a sob.

Feeling the wetness of her tears trickling down her face, she was instantly embraced in a tight hug from Harry.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I shouldn't be crying, but I'm so happy right now."

"I know, I know."

Hermione, felt better, even more now knowing that she was reunited with her dear friend and hopefully soon with the rest of the Weasley clan. She had truly believed she was alone when everyone turned their back on her. But she wasn't alone. She now had Harry. _You also have Severus. He's there for you too._ Her inner voice said softly. _That's right, I also have Severus._

Wrapping her arms around Harry, she hugged him back tightly, while sniffling. Giving him one more squeeze, she unwound her arms from him and took a step back, wiping away any remaining tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. Looking at Harry, she spotted Severus standing behind him in her doorway.

Her smile grew larger and brighter upon seeing the dark wizard. Moving around Harry, she walked up to the dour potions master.

"Severus! Harry came by to apologise to me." She said, still smiling brightly she looked at him, then Harry and back to him.

The look on Snape's face, was unreadable. Hermione didn't know what was going on through his mind as he stood there quietly for several seconds.

"Good afternoon, Potter."

"Professor." Harry greeted back with a hint of surprise in his voice.

Severus turned his attention back to Hermione, ignoring the younger wizard all together. "I was checking up on you, Miss Granger. You missed breakfast and lunch today. I thought you might have been feeling unwell."

"What?!" She exclaimed, turning around quickly to glance at the clock on her mantle, reading two in the afternoon. Groaning, she brought her gaze back to the dark wizard and gave him an apologizing look. "I didn't know it was that late. I was grading essays, you see and Harry came by and we started talking, and then I just lost track of time. I swear I didn't forget about our engagement though."

"That is quite alright, I can understand if you want to postpone it for another day."

"No! No, I don't want to do that, we made that plan for today," _and I've been anticipating it._ She added in silence. "That's why I was grading my students' essays. Don't worry, I'm not going to go back on my word. I'm going to show Harry out and I'll be down soon, Severus."

"I'll be waiting." Snape said, smiling subtly as his eyes soften up when he looked down at the witch. A look that didn't go unnoticed by the other wizard in the room.

Snape walked out of her office. She watched him go, her eyes lingering on the spot where he stood just a few seconds ago, smiling a big goofy grin.

Seeing his friend in a daze, Harry made a loud sound by clearing his throat. Turning quickly around, she blushed brightly at her friend. Seeing a smirk lace his features, she turned even redder, knowing she was caught acting like a silly girl with a crush.

"What's that look for?"

"You two seem….cozy."

"Cozy? I wouldn't say cozy, it's more cordial."

"You call him Severus, just now. Or was my ears playing tricks on me?" He inquired, raising a brow.

"Yes, I did. And what of it?" She asked, lifting her chin up in a defiant angle.

"Nothing, it's just strange to hear you call him that. But what's even stranger is that he called you Hermione."

"Well we're friends, Harry."

"You just said you're both cordial to one another. You didn't say anything about being friends."

"Well….in addition to being friendly with one another, we're also friends."

"Just friends?"

"Yes, just friends. And wipe that grin off your face. I don't know why you're smiling like that."

"Well it should be obvious. What I just witness did not just look like that a little while ago, Hermione."

"What do you mean?" She asked, eyes narrowing at the boy who lived.

Raising his hands up in the air, sensing the witch's temper rise, he let out a soft chuckle. "I didn't mean anything horrible. It's just surprising to have witnessed what I had just seen. And even though it's extremely weird for me, I can honor your choice."

"What choice? Merlin's beard, Harry. You're not making any sense right now."

"I'm meaning the way you two were just acting."

"And how were we acting, exactly?"

"Like two people who are infatuated with one another." He said, crossing his arms and giving her an all knowing smirk.

"What?!"

"Don't pretend you don't like him. I can tell."

"I-I-I like him only as a friend, Harry."

"Really? Only a friend? Hmm….then why didn't you just reschedule that little get together you have with him?"

"Because we had this planned before you showed up."

"So?"

"So, I wouldn't just push someone to the side to spend with another."

"Well you were pretty spirited a little while ago, when he suggested to plan for another day."

"Like I told him, and now I'm telling you. I don't go back on my word."

"I know that, but you also commented on making sure you had those essays graded as well. It sounds to me like you don't want anything to keep you from spending time with him." He said, smirking even more. "Besides, didn't you see the way he looked at you, or that smile?"

She huffed, rolling her eyes at him. "You're imagine things, Harry. Severus looked at me like he normally looks at everyone else."

"I can't believe that. I never seen him look that way before, Mione. Never in my _entire_ life. But if you say so…." Shrugging his shoulders, he closed the distance between them and hugged his friend one more time. "I better go. He's waiting for you, and I don't want to stall you from your date." He said cheekily, and added. "See you later."

"Bye, Harry." Hermione said softly, shaking her head, watching her friend leave through the door.

Sighing heavily, she conjured a mirror and gazed at her appearance. Straightening up her hair, placing the little wisps of hair that escaped from the simple bun at the nap of her neck, Harry's words fluttered to the forefront of her mind. Was he right? Could Snape feel something for her? No, that was impossible. They were only friends. Besides if he liked her wouldn't he had asked her out?

But did she like him more than a friend? That just couldn't be. Though Harry's words were plaguing her now.

Thinking about it more now, she did enjoy being around him. Always anticipating to see him, whenever she could. Not only that she did feel quite heartbroken whenever he wasn't around, and when he was she always brighten up immensely.

So did she like him in that sense? Apparently so.

Chuckling softly, she shook her head slowly. It wasn't long ago that she had called Harry pitiful for having another to pinpoint his wrong doings, when in the end he pinpointed her feelings she was denying until now.

Still, if she liked him, she doubted he liked her in that way.

Waving away that thought from her mind, she walked out of her office to go meet Severus for their tea date.

{-}

A month went by since he walked in on Hermione and Potter embracing each other. Seeing them like that that day, had ignited a flame in him. He felt anger towards the young man, he despised him, as the little voice in his head kept telling him that he was going to steal her away from him, just like his father took Lily from him. But that was ridiculous, he didn't care for the young woman that way. He lusted for her, there was no doubt about that, but he didn't care for her on a romantic level - or so he kept telling himself.

And he was right, it was silly for him to be jealous about something that wasn't happening between the two, when she wasn't his to be possessive of. Though having her, refusing to reschedule their little get together was pleasing. It was warming to know that she didn't cast him to the side like cheap chattel. And to see her later that day, all glowing with a radiance that he knew was caused by her reformed friendship to Potter, had been a pleasure.

From that day onward, she became livelier, her youthful spirit was coming back in strides, and he enjoyed watching it form. Though it didn't pass Severus' notice that Potter seem to be coming around every weekend to see Hermione. He watched them head down to Hogsmeade with one another. Spending more time with each other. And even though his daily get together with Hermione never ceased, he still felt a pang in his heart begin to grow every time he watched her walk down the same worn out path to the town.

Each day, he kept telling himself that they were just friends, and there was nothing to be jealous about. But today, of all days had fully took him by storm. He had believed that those two were friends, but he should have known better. Known that they were in fact courting. Especially when he witness the younger wizard kissing her on the cheek.

After witnessing what he had seen earlier that day, he had avoided Hermione. He couldn't bring himself to talk to her, to even look at her. He knew if he spoke to her, he would end up saying some kind of spiteful word or words. And that was the last thing he wanted to do. So he stayed in his rooms during his free time, staring at the crackling flames in the hearth, throwing back shots of firewhiskey.

Glaring at the dancing fire, he took another shot when a knock came from his door. Rising up from the worn out wingback chair, he walked over to the door, opening it up to revel Granger. Cocking a brow, he moved to the side to allow her to come in.

Watching her closely, he noticed the way her hands fidgeting with one another. For whatever reason why, they were, and it was no concern to him.

"Is there something I can help you with Miss Granger?" He asked in his liquid ice voice.

Shaking her head no, she glanced down at the floor. "Severus, I haven't seen or talked to you for a while. I wanted to make sure that you were feeling well. Are you unwell?"

"My health doesn't concern you."

"I know that-"

"Then why ask, if you already know?" He inquired with a sneer.

Caught off guard, by his speech, Hermione nervously began to bite down on her lip. "I thought we were friends. And friends worry about each other, do they not?"

"I don't know, do they?" He scoffed, walking back to his chair. Pouring himself another shot he gulped the fiery contents down in one swig before continuing. "I don't remember saying nor have I ever indicated that we were friends, Miss Granger. We are colleagues and nothing more. There is no friendship between you and me, there never was and never will be. I don't have friends. Now, leave me be. I would like to go back to my peace and quiet that you so rudely interrupted."

A look of confusion painted itself on Hermione's face as she gazed at the man before her. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had been so worried about him of late that she had come down to see if he was alright. He was avoiding her, it was obvious to her and now this attitude. It was not a secret that he has a foul mood, but this she did not expect from him.

For the longest time she had believed they were friends, that's what she had told Harry on the first day he inquired about their relationship but now. Well now it seemed that the friendship she thought they had was clearly a lie.

"Why are you acting like this? What did I do to make you angry, Severus?" She asked.

"I'm not acting any differently than I had been before. You just never noticed. For a insufferable know-it-all you should have known, but clearly you don't know everything, now do you." He scoffed, tossing another shot back. "Now go, your presence is disturbing me."

"But—"

"I said go! Can't you listen for once you stupid girl. Why don't you go bother Potter and leave me be. You both have clearly gotten closer. And heaven forbid if I tarnish Potter's reputation, that his girlfriend is spending time with an ex-death eater like me."

Tears welled up in her eyes to his spiteful words. Her entire body trembled as she fought to keep her composure. "You arrogant bastard. Don't you presume you know everything as well Severus Snape! I was worried about you and this is how you treat me when I show you an ounce that I care."

"I don't need you to molly coddle me. Now go, I don't have time to listen to you, girl. Go and run off to your boyfriend."

"Harry's not my boyfriend! He's just a friend. And why should you care if he does like me in that sort of way. It's not like you showed me you like me in that way. So why are you getting your pants in a twist. I swear you act like a jealous little boy. Grow up!" She spat.

Severus stood quickly, rounding up to her, sneering. "Don't get so full of yourself Miss Granger. What makes you believe that I may not have thought of you in a different light? Because I don't say a word doesn't mean I don't, Hermione. You think because I am twenty years your senior that I don't want you? You plague my every waking moment, you flaunt around me in those form fitting robes of yours. You come searching for me in the dead of night. The only logical reasoning for that is you want something more. Does the Gryffindor Princess have a darker side that no one knows about? Surely she must, because why in the world would she want to associate with anyone like the likes of me. There is only one reason."

"There is no reason for it, other than I enjoy your company."

"I likely doubt that. Admit it, Hermione. You want something that only I can give you. Don't you?"

Hermione gulped, her tears trickling down her face now. Her head shaking slowly fearing for words she hoped she wouldn't hear him say. He wasn't like that. He couldn't be like that. But she couldn't be positive about that.

His eyes looked darker, wilder, showing he was not completely in control. And she blamed the liquor he was consuming. His breath and clothing reeked of it.

_This isn't the Severus I know. This can't be him_. She cried inwardly, staring at him through her blurry vision.

"I wanted to make sure you're alright. That's it."

He smirk viciously. "How long are you going to tell yourself that? I know what you want." Pausing, he leaned closer to her, his mouth resting by her ear. Severus whispered to her. "If you wanted a quick fuck you just have to say the word. I'll give you what you want. You want me to make you come? Make you scream my name, I can do that. Just say the word and I-"

CRACK!

A red hand print of the witch burned brightly on his pale cheek. Tears streamed down the woman's face, she turned and ran out of the room, leaving a very stunned Severus Snape.

* * *

**Again, please don't hate me. I know Snape was a total jerk to Hermione...Okay he was a complete asshole to her. **

**Will he realise what he had done? Will he apologise to Hermione? And if he does, will she forgive him? Who knows. Stay tuned. **

**~Comments are highly welcomed~**


	8. Chapter 8

**I wanted to say thank you to all of you lovely people who are reading my work. It is amazing that I have so many who are enjoying this story of mine. Thank you so much for sticking with me during my sporadic disappearances. Real life tends to dig its claws in me and pull me away from this world.**

**This is a short chapter compare to my other chapters.**

**I want to give a shout out to thorkys (Luxrien) For being an amazing beta.**

**I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

Shock, complete shock had taken over him. Severus never thought Hermione would strike him. Sure he knew she had some sort of random violent tendencies – Draco for one was a prime example of such. But he never believed she would hit him. And for her to do such a thing was more telling than mere words could ever convey.

He had been a complete and total bastard to her. The one thing he swore that he would not be to her. She had looked to him for help, considered him to be her friend and he was starting to see her in the same lime light as well, regardless of the fact that he was attracted to her.

The sound of shattering glass echoed throughout the room, mixing with the torn yell, emitting from his willowy frame. Punching the stone wall, Severus grabbed his cloak, storming out of his rooms and stalked to the one place he could possibly think.

He moved through the darkened halls with neither sound nor light to illuminate his way. His feet carried him along the twist and turns of the castle, all the way up to the astronomy tower where he was greeted with the fresh burst of cold air and the heavyweight of regret.

"I messed up Albus." He growled into the night. "I destroyed something that I never even imagined could happen in the first place. I ruined the chances of being happy, and I destroyed another's heart in the process." The dark wizard breathed. "I allowed my damn jealousy, my cursed anger to have the best of me, letting it fog up my senses. I know what I did does not constitute an excuse, but I…I…Fuck, I don't know what to do now."

Ever since he could remember, he was not a very likeable person. His father despised him, his mother may have said she loved him but he had questioned that more often than not. And the banes of his existence, Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew hated him more than mongooses hating cobras. They taunted him, bullied him, and even embarrassed him beyond belief. Every time this had happened Lily would appear and step in, telling them to cease their childish toying. That was far worse for him, even if he felt better when she did.

He loved Lily. He would do anything for her, but time after time she ended up witnessing the embarrassing outcome. The final prank they had done on to him, was also the day he had lost her. She had once again witnessed what had ended up happening. He was humiliated and he ended up taking his anger out on his dear friend, calling her that unforgiveable word. It was not his intention to do it. He was hanging upside down, being pantsed by the marauders and here she was coming to his rescue, but this time he lashed out at her and that all together was his folly.

No matter what or how he tried to apologise to her, Lily never forgave him. His first and only true friendship had been ruined and now he ended up ruining another one.

He had watched in the shadows, watched Lily and James Potter grow closer, and soon marry one another. Now he would do the same with Hermione, and this struck him more than it did over twenty years ago.

For a while now he had denied his growing fondness for the witch, until he finally gave into it. He anticipated each day in which he would get to see her. Whether it was in the Great Hall, the random run ins in the halls, and their late night rendezvous. And now those get together were more than likely will cease to be and he will end up being the lone sour old potions master that no one will ever care about.

Growling into the night, he balled up his fist and punched the wall, over and over again. "You're a damn fool. A damn fool."

"I wouldn't call you a fool, Severus. An arse, yes, but never a fool." A feminine voice called out from behind him.

Grumbling, he let out a sigh. "I had the impression that I was alone up here." He responded, turning around to look at the headmistress. "How long have you been standing back there, Minerva?" He inquired, with his trademark sneer.

McGonagall walked out from the depths of the shadows and into the light of the silvery moon. The look he seen upon her face was full of sorrow. "I've been here before you arrived."

"I did not see you when I entered." He said, raising a brow in skeptical disbelief.

"Nor would you. I was in my animgus form, perched just outside of that window ledge. Even I need some time to myself. May I ask, what did you do to make an excuse unworthy?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. Apparently she had inherited Albus' nosy disposition when she stepped in as Headmistress, maybe it was a curse that came with the job. Letting out a dark chuckle, he ran a hand through his dark, lanky hair. He couldn't really tell her that he had said rancid words to her prized Gryffindor cub, making her run away in tears. Even if he and McGonagall were on good terms, with her being the Headmistress and all, he did not doubt it for one second that if she knew the true reasons, she would hex him on the spot, never mind asking questions first.

Turning away from her. Severus kept a tight lip, refusing to say another word on the matter.

The sound of swishing velvet fabric grew closer to where he stood and soon he felt the elder woman's hand upon his shoulder. She gave it a gentle motherly squeeze.

"Severus, did you take your anger out on Hermione?" She asked.

"What makes you think it's about her?" He said defensively.

She gave him a sad smirk. "I thought so." She sighed, retreating her hand from his person.

"You thought what?"

"You allowed your anger to get the best of you." Minerva said matter of factly.

"I did not say that, nor did I say if it was true or not. So don't presume you know my answer." He sneered, crossing his arms at his chest. "You're starting to act and sound like him."

Ignoring the last part of what he said, she stuck to the first part instead. "I wasn't presuming. You're silence speaks multitudes and so does your body language. And that sour expression on your face definitely tells all. It has been a while since I have seen that look."

"My expression never changed."

"Oh, but it has. It has. These last few months you looked happier and just full of life. And that all started after you befriended her. And well…." She trailed off with another sigh.

The dour man stayed silent. Cursing inwardly at himself for allowing his emotions to show. For allowing a chit of a girl to weave her way into his heart. And the most agitating thing was that he did not stay alert to what was happening. He had done this to himself. If only he had just kept to himself that very night then none of this would've ended up happening.

_That's a lie. You know it would still have happened. If not that way then another. She was already underneath your skin from the day you laid eyes on her in the staff room._ The tiny voice in his head said. It had a point too. No matter how he looked at it, he and Hermione were destined to end up intertwined somehow.

Minerva watched him closely. It was once again hard to see what the man was thinking. Whatever it was, she would one day find out.

"I don't know what had happened, Severus. And I won't push you to tell me." She paused, hearing him scoff at that part. "But you should go apologise to her. She deserves it. And don't make up excuses, she needs to know the whole truth on why you did whatever you did to make her upset. She needs to know that you are truly sorry."

"And what if she ignores me, refuses to listen to what I have to say? You know I am not good at apologies. Not only that. Who is to say she will forgive me once she knows the truth? I would rather have her hate me under false pretenses."

"No one knows the outcome to all of this. You don't know what will happen in the end. But you need to show her that you are actually putting effort in it. That you are sincere, Severus. Don't give up hope, when you haven't even tried. Hermione isn't like most women. She's an understanding woman, who has a tender heart and a good head on her shoulders. She takes in everything and sorts it all out on what's best for her. She'll decide if you deserve forgiveness or not. So don't dilly-dally." She told him, giving him a stern look. Yawning, McGonagall said her goodnight and left him standing where he stood to brew on what she said.

Was he giving up? The answer was a simple yes. Yes, he was. And as much as he didn't want to admit it, Minerva had hit it right on the nose.

He feared deep down that she would end up snubbing him, not giving him a chance to atone. Yet again the elder witch was right, Granger was not like most. She was not Lily, in fact she was far from Lily and he needed to remember that.

Knowing he needed to go talk to her right away. To apologise for the way he acted and explain his behaviour, which was going to be the hardest part of all.

By telling her the truth, he will also be admitting to himself what he had been denying to himself since the very beginning.

{-}

Her tears had finally dried up, leaving her face stained with its residue. What had transpired tonight was unexpected and uncalled for. There was a ache she felt in her chest, throbbing with all the pain she wished would just vanish in thin air.

The way Severus acted was not entirely normal. Sure he could be unruly, cruel and harsh most times, but being vile…. Well he could be if he wanted too. Though speaking vile was entirely not. He had never spoken to her in such a way before.

She blamed the alcohol he had consumed. By the way he reeked, the scent of firewhiskey clung to him like cheap cologne. And his eyes were blood shot, the red encompassing his black irises in a crimson sea. Hermione knew right away that he wasn't in control of his senses, it was quite an obvious fact. But still it was not an excuse for his behavior.

If he was drinking heavily then he should have turned her away, not allowed her in. But he did. And now she wondered if he did that intentionally. Did he want to scare her away? If so he did a pretty good job of doing it.

No one had spoken to her like that except for Hackly. He sounded like that disgusting man, the only difference was Hackly didn't need the consumption of spirits to speak in that way towards her. He did it without anger or with over indulgences of alcohol. He just did it for sheer pleasure.

So what was Severus' reasons to act in such a way towards her? Did she act as if she wanted something more from the man? If so, she couldn't recall how.

Hermione knew her feelings for the man had been growing stronger since the day Harry said something to her. And each time she had seen him, her world got brighter. She wanted to see him, to talk to him about random things, and even if they sat in silence, she was always at ease.

There was no doubt. She had fallen for him. So with what had transpired tonight had thrown her. She was confused on what he had said. It was clear he desired her, it was in the way he spoke to her, and his words confirmed it as well. Though his confession that she was making him jealous befuddled her.

How could she make him jealous, when he had not shown any sort of intentions towards her?

Stopping her movement, she leaned her shoulder against the cool stone walls, and looked up towards the ceiling. "How…" She whispered to the dark.

Lost in thought, Hermione was not aware that the History Professor was creeping up behind her.

"Well, well, well. What a surprise, to see you this late at night." He said in a sickly purr. Startling her from her revere.

"Leave me alone." She hissed. Making a move to leave, to only be stopped by him grabbing her arm.

"Why are you leaving? I thought you perhaps decided to come seek a way to fulfill your carnal desires. After all you did stop right by my chamber door."

Her eyes widened, now noticing where she was at. She was so lost in her sorrow and despair she did not take note of which hall she was wandering through. Every night she had taken precautions, making sure to avoid him and the hall he resided in.

After their little conversation, even if it wasn't really a conversation a while back, Hermione had kept silent about what had happened that night. The fear that if she had told someone what had happened that night, was great. There was no knowing what people would have thought about her and he could have twisted her words if he wanted too, making him quite believable and her to be the liar.

"I didn't come to seek you out. Now let go of me." She sneered, trying to pull away from him.

"Ah, but I don't want too, _mudblood_." He growled, pulling her closer to him. "It's been a long time since I laid with a woman and you would do, though you can hardly be called that. I don't care if your blood is filth, I have needs that need to be taken care of. I believe I may have told you that before."

"If you did, I wouldn't remember, because I don't care. Now let go, or I'll scream."

"Go ahead, scream. No one will hear you, not even Snape. I cast a muffliato while it seemed you were lost in your own thoughts. You would think that one like you, should be on your guard at all times."

Horror filled her eyes. She was trapped, there was no escape from this man and there was no way for anyone to hear her cry for help. The hot pricks of tears welled up at the corner of her eyes.

Fighting to free herself out of his grasp was a futile attempt. He was too strong for her. He pulled her closer to him and swirling them both to the side where her back pressed hard against the wall. She could feel the stone of the wall dig in her skin even through the layers of clothing she was wearing.

Hackly moved his free hand to the front of her robes, grasping the hem of her neckline and pulled it downwards, slipping his chubby hands down the front of her dress. He violated her upper half with his touch, pinching and twisting her small breast until she screamed. And from the look on his face, he enjoyed the fact he was causing her pain.

He smiled viciously at her, pressing his body against hers, pinning her to the wall so his hands had free range over her form. Feeling his sickly fat hands slide down her body, she felt his knee press between her legs as he grabbed her mound harshly though her clothing, causing her to cry out loud.

"Please….stop." She begged him. Her eyes pleading for him to do such. Though he did not.

Closing her eyes, she cringed knowing what was going to end up happening. And so she waited. Waited to feel his sickening hand to roughly tug her skirts up and for him to take her. But his movements were paused and he had taken a step back from her. Releasing his entire hold on her.

Falling down to the ground, she scrambled away from him and peered up, witnessing something unbelievable. Hackly's features were changing. His hair started to grow lighter and longer, his skin bubbled in a disgusting way as if it was melting off of him.

A strange noise emitted from Hackly. A chilly sound that sent shivers of dread down her spine. He looked down at her one more time, and Hermione saw that his once dark eyes were now a blue-grey, before he knocked her out, erasing her memory then leaving her as a lump on the floor.

* * *

**Comments are always welcome and appreciated very much!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it has taken me so long to post this chapter. Life has been quite crazy of late.**

* * *

Hermione's world was dark, she couldn't see, but she still had her other four senses. She still had feeling, touch, smell and taste. She could feel around her, feel the crisp, well not really crisp sheets she laid on and underneath. Taste the staleness in her mouth, hear the soft ticking of a clock nearby and smell the sterile scent of the room she was in. The clean scent had told her exact location, which was the hospital wing. But how did she get here?

She tried willing her eyes to open just a crack, only to close them quickly as the bright light of the room filtered its way in. Gritting her teeth, she laid still, listening to herself slowly breath in and out matching its rhythm with the ticking clock. However long she had lain there with the only sounds of her breathing and the clock, she finally caught the wisps of voices steadily growing a louder as they entered the room, approaching where she was located.

Staying still, she listened to the two who were whispering harshly somewhere in the room. In all honest truth, it sounded more like arguing to the woman.

"Severus, once again it is _not_ your fault what had happened to her." Minerva's soft voice said.

"But it _is_ my fault. If I didn't do what I did, she wouldn't be here. She's still in a coma, Minerva." Severus' said in a worn out tone.

Minerva let out a slow breath of air. "Listen to me. We found her laying in the corridor, and no one knows what had happened to her. Only she knows what had happened that night. So until she wakes, we cannot ask her. You do need to calm down and stop blaming yourself though. All we know, well assuming is that she tripped and accidently hit her head hard. Or she had exhausted herself to such a point that she led herself to this state. But again we just don't know." There was a pause, and the younger witch imagine McGonagall placing a gentle hand on the dark wizard's arm. "Why don't you head back to your rooms and get some sleep."

"I can't do that." He whispered even quieter, making Hermione's ears straining just to catch the words he spoke.

"I'll be here for her. And when she awakes I'll send for you, I promise."

"I know you would. Though I think it might be wise I stay here."

"You've been by her side since we found her. I doubt you have slept at all in the last two days. In fact, I am certain you haven't slept a wink, those circles underneath your eyes are darker than normal. So do you want her to wake to see you in such a ragged state?"

_He's been by my side for two days?_ It was shocking to hear that. Never would she have believed that he would even come and sit beside her for no more for an hour at least. But two days, was startling. The way he acted made her believe that he didn't care about her.

There was another pause, the younger witch's ears straining even more than before to hear anything coming from the man.

"Don't give me that look, Severus. I may be old, but I'm not that old that I won't give you a good wallop. Which in my opinion you sorely need." Minerva said, making a harrumphing sound after she comment.

Severus huffed, moving closer to Hermione's cot. "Go ahead then. I don't intend returning to my rooms to rest." He said, leaning down.

She could feel his body heat beside her, feel his breath upon her skin and then his calloused fingers gently moving a wayward strand of hair off of her face and hear him let out a heavy exhausted sigh.

"I want to be here when she wakes. I need to apologize to her. She needs to know that what I had said to her that night was not true. That I allowed my anger, jealousy and insecurities to get the better of me. That I also allowed the firewhiskey I consumed to fog my mind. I know it's not a good reason why. I know she'll more than likely end up telling me that I should had turned her away if I was in such a state. But that's the thing. I didn't. I allowed her to come in. She wanted to talk and here I-I lashed out at her, in an unforgivably way too. There was purely no reason for it."

He was right she would have ended up telling him that he should have turned her away that night if he was in an uproar. But she was also in the wrong. She knew he was drinking that night as well. It was heavy on his breath, his eyes were bloodshot, but still she went into his rooms. In the end they were both in the wrong.

Severus let out another heavy sigh, "I just hope she will listen to me before sending me away. I don't think I can stand being rejected once again from another who I care about immensely."

The swishing sound of the McGonagall's tartan skirts, indicated to the supposed slumbering witch that she moved next to the cot as well.

"You will get that chance. And she will listen to everything you have to say. Don't give her a benefit of a doubt, Severus. Remember what I said about her. She's nothing like Lily. So don't give up hope. Now if you don't plan on resting for a bit, why don't you go freshen up a bit then. You don't want her to wake seeing you this way, now do you? Wipe that scowl off your face. Freshening up charms lack compared to the way bathing properly can do and you know that better than I. How many times have you told your house the same thing?" She said with one eyebrow cocked up.

The dark wizard trailed his fingers down the side of Hermione's face tenderly. "You have a point. But if she awakes when I'm gone you'll send for me." He said with a sneer, removing his digits from Hermione's soft flesh.

The absence of his touch, made the witch stir slightly. A movement which the wizard did not catch as he was scowling once again at the headmistress exactly at that precise moment. Though the subtle reaction that was missed by the wizard had not gone unnoticed from the elder witch.

Minerva clicked her tongue. "I will. Now go, something tells me that she will be waking up sometime soon."

Hermione's ears strained as she tried to hear the soft footsteps of the dour potions master. It was hard for her to tell if Severus had left the infirmary yet. In fact, it was always hard for her to notice when he walked into a room. He was still stealthy as ever. And to be truthfully honest she didn't want him to leave at that very moment, but she couldn't bring herself to open her eyes, pretending to be coming out of the coma she was in.

Now as she thought about it, he must have truly been exhausted if he didn't notice the change in her breathing, the way her brows flinched when his warm touch left her skin. Or perhaps he did, and just chose not to stay, thinking that she was laying there pretending because she didn't want to see him.

If it was the latter, she wouldn't blame him for thinking so, since she put no effort in reassuring him she was indeed awake. But she was still torn up on what had happened two nights ago. The way he spoken and acted towards her hurt her more than anything. It was hard to say how she would act around him when she felt tears pricking at the corner of her eyes when he was standing close by her.

If she had decided to open her eyes before he left the room, there was no doubt in her mind she would have ended up curling into a fetal position and cry her heart out. And still, even if she was crying part of her didn't want him to leave her side. She wanted him to stay beside her, caressing her cheek with his fingers, comfort her in a way that only he was able to do.

Feeling hot tears leaking from the corner of her eyes. She gulped down the hitch in her chest as she fought the onslaught of emotions coursing through her. Trembling as she pushing away her feelings, she felt arms pull her up into a hug.

"It's okay. Let it out." McGonagall said in a motherly tone, rubbing the younger witch's back as she rocked her slowly back and forth.

She had cried for a long time. Her tears seeming to be never ending, though they eventually ended drying up. Moving away from Minerva, wiping the back of her hand across her eyes, removing any of the residue the tears from her puffy, bloodshot eyes left.

"How much did you hear?"

"I heard almost everything you both said." She said, drawing her knees to her chest. "I want to listen to what he has to say, but then again I don't. I don't want to listen to the sort of excuses he has to say. What he had said to me that night regardless if he was intoxicated or not hurt me. I believe the alcohol he consumed allowed his tongue to flap free and spew what must have been on his mind."

"They're not excuses. He's apologizing to you. He knows what he had said and done was wrong. You can see it in his eyes. Severus is truly sorry for whatever had transpired between you two."  
"

And what is the difference? His apologies are another form of excuses for the way he acted towards me, let alone what he had said to me. It just took this long—"

"No! No, it's not another excuse." Minerva's stern voice cut in. "This is Severus Snape we're talking about, Hermione, if you had forgotten. He never apologizes to anyone. And when he does, it means so much. He's showing you his vulnerable side. The side he is afraid to show to anyone. A side that ended up hurting him more than anything else. For him to do something such as this means that you mean a lot to him. I know your friendship with him has grown since he arrived. And I doubt he wants that friendship to end nor do I think you want it to end as well."

Hermione glanced down at her lap staring at her hands as they twisted in the thin bedsheet. The elder witch had a point. She didn't want their friendship to end, and to hear Severus' torn voice told her that he also didn't want that to happen as well.

The headmistress sighed, placing a tender hand over hers. "My dear, that poor fellow has been by your side since you were found unconscious in the hall. As you said, you heard our conversation. Though I knew you did when I saw you stir when he didn't. I know you were up and I know you heard everything, your admittance was all that I needed to know that I was right. You had heard him refusing to leave your side and very ardently, Hermione. He cares immensely for you."

"And because he cares, gives him the right to treat me the way he did that night, Minerva? I don't know if I can forgive him for that."

"No, it doesn't. And he regrets what he has done. He wasn't himself that night either, if you must know. He was bedraggled over whatever had transpired between the two of you. You know as well as I that both of you need to discuss it instead of running away from it. Which sounds like you are wanting to do."

"I'm not running away from it. I just….I just don't want to see him now or—"

"Ever? That's drastic even for you. You had worst with Potter and Weasley when growing up and you still stayed being their friend, until recent events. Let Severus talk to you. Give him the chance to explain and apologize. Then think about what he says before jumping into action. Because if you don't you'll end up regretting your decision in the end for being so impatiently hasty."

"I'm not being hasty, and I do want to see him. I don't know if I can control my tongue. When I'm hurt I say the worst of things to those I love."

"And do you love me as well?"

"Of course I do. You're my mentor, my friend, but you've also been a mother figure to me as well."

"Then you misplaced your love, by giving it to me when I have wronged you. You had easily forgiven me, when I had done more harm against you than he has. I didn't stick up for you, instead I berated you, put you on temporary leave during that horrid outburst in the Prophet. I let Neville stay to teach but I made you take a leave of absence."

"You only did what you had to do."

"No. What I should have done was punish you both, not just only you. And I'm sorry that I didn't do that." Minerva averted her eyes away from Hermione as guilt flutter over her features. "Not only that, but I wasn't sticking up for you like I should have been. I allowed to many people talk bad about you during that time, when I should had shut them up with a sharp barb, but I didn't. You know who did though? Severus. He stuck up for you, when no one else would. He cut down Hackly when he was downgrading you during your leave of absence." Hermione shudder upon hearing the history professors name. "You both were not friends at the time, and he still did that for you. He is a better person than I. Sure he can be a right bastard at times, but he has a good heart and he cares deeply even if he never shows it. So why is it fine to forgive this old woman, when you can't find it in yourself to forgive him or give him a chance?"

She shook her head, burying her face in her knees. It was hard to believe that the woman she had looked up to had allowed such a thing to happen when she wasn't around. Looking back on that day, she was right she was the only one punished and she remember how much that hurt her. And still she had forgiven the elderly witch for doing that. And now she was being told by the same woman that she didn't stick up for her like she had done so many times before when this all had fallen out had sent a stab of pain to her heart. What made this so hard to believe was that the very man she was trying to avoid right now had.

Sucking in a deep shaky breath of air, she let it out slowly. "I'll talk to him. He deserves to explain himself. But what he had done really torn me apart. I care for him deeply. He's the light in my world that was full of darkness. He made me feel…..well wanted. I know you make me feel that way. But having someone, no, just having him making me feel wanted changed everything for me. I enjoy our times spent together. I love conversing with him, debating with him, having tea and just sitting and reading in silence as long as I'm near him. And when he spoke so harshly to me, my heart broke. I wanted to know what I had done to make him angry. What I have caused for him to be in such a state. I want to know why he was jealous and who he was jealous about. Or why he has insecurities around me." She murmured.

"Then I'll tell you." Said a deep velvet raspy voice.

Head snapping up, cinnamon hues locked on with those of dark midnight black pools. Mouth hanging open, she flickered her gaze to the elder witch who was now standing up.

"I best be going. You and Severus have a lot of talking to do. Though I suggest using the back room for privacy. You know students coming in and out and such." Minerva said with a smile before turning and walking away from them.

Hermione slowly got up on shaky legs, allowing the dark wizard to wrap an arm around her shoulders to help her walk to the secluded room in the back of the infirmary. Once they were in, he helped her sit down, then shutting the door and cast a silencing charm on the room so no one could hear their discussion.

There was an awkwardness hung heavy above their heads. It felt like hours had ticked by without one of them saying a word when only a couple minutes had passed by before Snape's voice sliced through the silence of the room.

"Did Minerva ask you if you remember what had happened that night when they found you?" He asked, his eyes cast off to the side.

"No. We ended up talking about something entirely different…..well sort of. What happened to me that night? How did I end up in the hospital wing?" She asked, now as her mind wander back to her silent question in her head.

"You were found unconscious in the corridor leading towards the history classroom. We assume you hit your head or you passed out from exhaustion. But we don't know, can you tell me what happened?"

"I don't remember what happened. If I did I would have told you and not asked how I ended up here now wouldn't I?" She growled, crossing her arms.

Severus let out a heavy sigh, running his hand through his still slightly wet hair. "You're right."

"Obviously." She sneered, rolling her eyes.

"Don't."

"Don't what, Severus? Have an attitude with you when you're the one who treated me horribly that night. The things you said was hurtful and completely out of line. What did I do to make you say such a thing? I know I can be annoying at times. I know that. But I didn't think I had annoyed you so much for you to say such vulgar things to me. I thought you were my friend."

"I am your friend,' he emphasized, 'or at least I hope I still am. Whatever I say will never fully atone for what I harshly said to you. I have no excuse for the way I acted. For me to blame it on the firewhiskey is petty. I knew I wasn't in a good temper when you came. I should have sent you away, but I didn't. I enjoy our time together. But something that night just snapped inside of me. I thought I was losing you."

"You thought you were losing me? We're friends, Severus. I take my friendships seriously. I never give them up. My friends are the world to me. And you knew how it hurt me with what Harry and Ron did to me. So why would you think that?"

The dour man growled, turning his back on her. "I thought I was losing you to Potter. You've been spending so much time with him I started to believe you two are-"

"A couple?" She asked, watching him nod slowly in confirmation. "That's silly. Why would Harry and I be a couple. He and Ginny are together and he plans on marrying her or so I believe by the way he talks. Besides that, I only see him as a brother figure and nothing more. And he knows how I feel about…"

Severus' ears perked up. Turning slowly around, she looked at her through narrow slit eyes. "How you feel about whom, Hermione? Neville? Ron? Some mystery wizard I don't know of? And if so why didn't you tell me?"

"Because."

"Because isn't an answer."

"Because you're the mystery wizard I have feelings for! I care for you more than a friend should. I think about you constantly, Severus. You're in my dreams every night when I go to bed. And when I wake I cannot wait to see you. But if I had told you that, you would be disgusted with me, with the fact that someone like me could be in love with you when you are still in love with Lily Evans. I don't care what Harry says, there is no way you could care for someone like me in that way." She yelled, her hands flying up in the air with force, making her tangled curls flutter around her head in a halo.

Were his ears working right? Did he actually hear her correctly? Did she just admit her feelings to him? Well in an angry sort of way, but still admitted it to him none the less?

He was speechless, no words came out of his mouth as he stared at the Gryffindor witch. His heart pumped faster, beating in his chest a quicken tempo that made him feel as if it would shoot out of him.

"See you can't say anything can you? You're disgusted that I am in love with you. I told Harry what he must have seen was just a figment of his imagination. I was foolish to hope that you may have felt the same way for me too." She said, her voice trembling as she started to get all teary eyed.

Severus closed the distance between them. Grabbing her face gently in the palm of his hands and claimed her mouth with his in a searing kiss that literally took her breath away. Pulling back just some, his mouth lingering over her own, his dark gaze, gazing into her tear filled eyes.

Swiping the pad of his thumb over her cheek tenderly, he spoke in a hush tone. "You're wrong, I'm not disgusted to know you care for me in that way. Ie care for you as well."

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"Hermione, I'm nineteen years older than you. I'm old enough to be your father. And like you I had full heartedly believed that you would be disgusted to know that a man such a me felt something for you. Now why do you think I didn't tell you?" He huffed, rolling his eyes at her, though the corner of his mouth raised slightly into a smirk.

"I don't care about your age, Severus. I don't care what you did in your past. That's part of you. It's what makes you, you. I never did care, I care only about the real you, the you have shown me. I always have. You were so different from every man I have met. But that night, you were just like him. You scared me and I was fearful of you. You reminded me of Hackly."

His expression darken for a moment. "Hackly?"

She shuddered, "yes, Hackly. He has accosted me, calling me a _mudblood_, but offer to bed me since I have such_ carnal desires_ that need to be fulfilled supposedly."

His blood began to boil the more she spoke. The thought of that greasy butterball saying such a thing to her was unforgivable and issue he will deal with. "Why haven't you said anything about it?"

"This all happened when that issue had befallen on me. Do you think anyone would have believed me?" She asked, the lost look clouding her eyes. "No, they wouldn't. I was considered a harlot during that time and still am to most. So it didn't matter if I told someone or not."

"No, it _does_ matter. I would have believed you. Minerva, Filius, and couple others would have believed you. What he did was harassment."

"And what you did wasn't?"

He sighed, knowing she spoke true. "No, you're right. What I did was harassment as well."

"Yes, but you did it also under the influence of alcohol."

"That doesn't matter."

"It does. He did it for the spite of it. He hates me. He always had."

"Well he won't be doing it again."

"He hasn't done it again. But I haven't run into him alone so far. And I hope it stays that way."

"And it will." He told her in a whisper.

Leaning in and kissing her tenderly on the mouth, Hermione reciprocated by kissing him back, her mouth moving with his. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and let out a sigh when he pulled back. He looked down at her, her eyes were shut, as a faint pink blush dusted her cheeks.

She may have not said it, but the way she explained it to him, she loved him to some degree, and it was hard for him to believe that someone actually loved him, Severus Snape. His heart warmed knowing this fact and he silently promised to protect her with every fiber of his being and to take away all the pain that had befallen on her.

"Let's go get you something to eat. I'm sure Poppy will like to see you before you leave."

"I wouldn't doubt it if she is standing right outside tapping her foot rapidly either. We'll get an ear full from her."

"And I'll just have to hex her."

"No you won't. I know it and so does she. Besides I finally have you and I'm not going to lose you for something petty as you hexing her. You're mine now."

_You're mine now._ Indeed, he was hers as she was his.

{-}

Hours had passed by, since he had arrived back into the hospital wing seeing Minerva and Hermione conversing. They had talked and figured out what had happened. And he was grateful that their friendship didn't end, but evolved instead to something more grand than he could have ever imagine in his entire life.

Making sure that his witch was fed and properly back in the comforts of her chambers. He had wished her a good night, and left for his own to only sit in front of his fire as the gears in his mind turned. It was infuriating that Hackly had done what he had done to Hermione, _his Hermione_. And especially after what he had said to the man.

Again he had commented not liking the fat little man. There was still something eerily familiar about him and he was now going to get to the bottom of it. At first he never cared, but now he did.

Knowing that he accosted Hermione was just enough to push him. And now he believed that he must have accosted her again two days ago. If so, something must have gone horribly wrong and he wouldn't put it past the wizard to knock her out and wipe her memories away. But how was he going to prove that was what had happened that night?

Growling, he pinched the bridge of his nose feeling a headache creeping upon him.

Hearing the charmed timer ding, he rose from the comforts of his chair and left his sitting room to his office and then to his private laboratory. The potion he was brewing was coming along real nicely. Only a month left before it would be fully finished. And then it can be put to the test.

* * *

**Finally, they have finally told each other their feelings for one another. It took them long enough, right? **  
**Also notice that Severus isn't that far off on his assumptions on what happened to Hermione is he dear readers? And what type of potion is he making?**  
**I love to hear from you. Comments are always loved.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello Everyone! I am pleased to know that many of you are enjoying my fic. And I hope that I can continue to keep your interest. In this chapter I decided to give you all a look into Hackly's perspective and give you all a vital hint on who he actually is. I had a couple guesses and no one was really close to it. So by giving this hint, which is actually more a big giveaway I hope all remember who it is. **

**I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

His interaction with the witch was purely unintentional for that particular night. It just so happened that she had ended up in the right place at the right time for him. He was in a sour mood, one that was over whelming in all senses. And she, well she was going to relive that mood, regardless his disliking for the woman. She was not worthy to walk in the same halls as he, but he didn't have a say for the likes of her and her kind.

But unlike the rest in this establishment, she was not a child but an adult. He did not crave for prepubescent women, but those who were fully grown and not one of his students. And she was there, panting in distress in his corridor.

It was the perfect time to get his hand on her and he knew it. The only factor was that he was not expecting his potion to wear off so soon. It had foiled his plans, making him recede to his rooms and out of sight from anyone who would be looking for her. To his luck, it was a wise choice seeing how Sinatra, had come down the same hall merely minutes after he left to find Granger laying in heap on the cold stone floor.

Hackly didn't have his chances to get his hands on the woman again. If only Sinatra didn't come down that hall, he would have ended up returning for the woman and having her tied up and gagged until he had his way with her. Although that opportunity never came for him nor did it come in the days following her recovery.

He really had thought that she would have continued to walk the halls alone in the dead of night. Patrolling the grounds for unrespecting students that were out of their beds. He had planned to finish what he had started with the her, and he cursed his fucking potion for not staying strong, keeping his disguise intact and not having to come to an untimely end on him. He wanted her to become his play thing, a toy he could do anything too. He had planned on taking her, making her pay for being what she was and for what she had done to him during the second wizarding war.

Not only did he have that planned he also had planned to cast his blood curse on her, making the mudblood bound to him in servitude. If he was able to do such a thing, he could do what he wanted to do to her those couple of years ago. The best part in all of this was that she wouldn't be able to say a single word about the whole thing, seeing as she would be owned by him.

The thought of laying with the mudblood bitch didn't do anything but disgust him. Though that was only if he was thinking about it. And regardless what he thought his body wanted the opposite. He wanted her in more ways than one. Yes, he wanted her to be his servant, a toy he could torture, but he wanted her to fulfill his sexual needs as well. As sickening as it was to admit it to himself, he did in fact want her. But he would never admit it openly though, so he silently blamed it on the fact that it had been too long since he had laid with a woman.

With this appearance of his who in their fucking right mind would want to lay with a man such as him. He was short, balding and considerably huge. Why he had chosen this particular person's DNA was beyond him. The one thing he had to agree with is that it was the perfect disguise for him. It had brought him to where he wanted to be in the end.

His need to get revenge on the mublood whore, ran deep. He was going to get his claws in Granger, one way or another. But in the position he was in before coming here it was quite impossible for him to do so. And now even though he was here, working beside her as a fellow associate, he still couldn't get his grasp on her.

Every time he had seen an opportunity to get a hold of her, fucking Snape appeared by her side and stayed there until he had walked her back to her rooms. That greasy git even took it upon himself to walk the halls late at night with the witch, even when McGonagall had said that everyone should take turns he had refused her offer and told her it was quite fine. Which was not fine in his opinion, if only he was given the chance to become her partner, he would have his claws deep into her now that she would become his.

And something in Hackly's gut told him that Severus Snape knew his intentions. Knew exactly what he was up too when it involved this particular witch. The way the dark wizard looked at him, told him that he knew something wasn't right. It was in the way he talked to him as well, even how short and snarky his speech was in the first place, there was something in the way he talked to him than the way he talked to the rest that was even more unbecoming. Hackly believed that Snape knew that Hermione's accident wasn't an accident like most believe it to be. His plans on cornering her had been thwarted, so to speak. Unless he found his way around that protective bat of hers.

"Damn you, Snape." He murmured, taking a swig of the god awful polyjuice potion, he watched his reflection change in his private bathroom mirror. His pale blonde hair, shrunk back into his skull, his figure bulged out, turning his healthy physic in to that of the disgusting slob he was pretending to be. As for his stature, he stayed the same size seeing as the man's DNA he took was the same height as he.

Creasing his brows together, he ran his tongue over his teeth, and sneered. "Yaxley, you'll get what rightfully belongs to you. Even if you must fight dirtier than before."

{-}

The past several weeks had been blissful for Severus. He had spent much of his time with Hermione. Though when he wasn't spending time around her he spent it in his private laboratory, brewing away on a special sort of brew he was inventing since he returned to Hogwarts.

The first couple of testing brews he had made had all been failures, of course, but they had pointed him in the right direction. With each new information he collected from them, he was able to make them better from the last, until he was given the perfect brew in the end. And this brew was surely going to be it, he could taste it.

The only thing was to find test subjects that were willing to try his brew, to become his guinea pigs so to speak. Going to St. Mungos had proven to be a disaster. No one trusted him there, they feared him, worried that he was planning to kill the patients that fought against Voldemort in the last war. That he would exact revenge on the helpless wizards and witches. And so he had taken himself to Knockturn Alley where he had found probably the best test subjects he could ever find other than those housed in St. Mungos.

Each of his test subjects that he had picked out, he had helped them off the street, finding them a room at an unknown tavern. They didn't fight him, but appreciated him for what he had done and in returned didn't fight him when he handed them his new concoction.

Each potion that he had given them had improved them somewhat, helped them to regain their lives back. Some of the people he had tested were those who's memories were lacking. Some of them had been victims of the cruciatus curse, obliviate charm and other memory charms. Each one that he had tested had regain something from their lost memories, and by regain their lost memories they had felt themselves become better than they ever been before.

Severus knew that he would soon get an owl from St. Mungo's about his potion, but until he had it patented he was not going to hand it over to the hospital. If they had helped him out in the beginning, then he wouldn't have such an issue. But he did not know if they would find out how he made a memory regain potion, a potion that help alleviate memory loss.

Leaning over the bubbling brew, the color of the substance turned into the light mauve hue showing that he was heading in the right direction with it. "This was going to be it, only two more months and it will be ready." He murmured, with a slight twitch of his lips.

It was going to take a little longer due to the new ingredient that he had added into this particular potion. The Gingko Biloba leaves were used in enhancing one's memory. No one had ever thought to use the roots of the plant though, and surprisingly it was in the roots of this particular plant that held the answer to make his brew successful. But to be able to pull out all of its magical properties, the potion has to simmer for two months straight without being disturbed, which in the end wasn't so bad. It just gave him more time to spend with Hermione without running off to deal with it.

Stirring counter-clockwise three more times he set his stirring rod down, staring at the pale color of the potion. This will come out right. This is what he has been working on for such a long time, and when it will be finally finished it would be making many people extremely happy, especially one particular witch. One who he knew would be clearly ecstatic about it the most.

Hearing shuffling behind him, a subtle smirk graced his features. He knew who it was right away, if it wasn't for the sound she made with her feet the unmistakable scent of hers was a dead giveaway. Not only that but he had gotten use to her coming in here during the time he was brewing. After all she tend to spend most of her time in his quarters.

"It's no use trying to sneak up behind me, Hermione."

"How did you know it was me?" The witch asked, wrapping her arms around his torso. "I was quieter this time than the last."

"Yes, but you still made some shuffling sounds that I caught right away and I hope you have not forgotten that I was once a former spy. I always made sure to keep my surroundings around me noticeable wherever I am. Besides," He turned in his arms so he could wrap his very own around her lithe form. "Your scent gave you away immediately."

Hermione pulled back, looking up at him with a raise brow that surely matched one of his very own. "My scent gave me away. That's preposterous. You couldn't have smelled my scent; you were leaning over your brew which smells quite pleasant, might I add. So how could you have not known that you weren't smelling that instead of my fragrance?"

The dark wizard matched her with his own raised brow and leaned down, his lips grazing over her earlobe sending shivers down her spine as his warm breath touched her chilled skin. "Your scent is delectable, mouthwatering in fact and it drives me mad. I'll always know when you're around, Granger." He whispered, flicking his tongue out, catching her lobe and pulling it into his mouth to suck and nibble lightly on it.

Her breath hitched upon his contact. He had been teasing her these past couple of weeks with subtle gestures such as these. He would rub her hand a certain way, push back a wayward curl off of her face, touch her thigh during meals, and pull her earlobe into his mouth, sucking on it the way he was doing right this very moment.

Sure they have snogged each other senseless and those sessions were magical, leaving her breathless and wanting more. But these little things he does to her drives her absolutely bonkers. She was full of need, full of wanting him to do so much more to her, but he never went further. He would stop at particular moments and tell her that she should head back to her own rooms through the floo.

Hermione wasn't daft, she could see the lust filled eyes of his, the outline bulge in his woolen trousers, painfully aching to be released from its prison. There were many times she wanted to say no, and have them continue and allow them what their bodies craved…. what they craved. But she never did. There was a reason to everything and especially for the fact that Severus had stopped them from moving forward every time when there was a great opportunity to do so.

Clinging on to him, a soft low moan left her maw. How his lips sent sensation after sensation through her body in pulses. She could only imagine what they could do to her if he just allowed himself the delight of kissing her entire body and taking her. And if his mouth could do such wicked things with a small portion of her flesh what could his hands do? Those expert, agile hands of his.

Moaning again, she felt him groan, a deep rumble of pure pleasure emitting from deep within him. A purr of satisfaction of her own mixed with his growl, her neck extending, giving him silent permission to caress his lips down the expanse of her flesh. He released the now tender flesh from his mouth, moving his lips surprisingly down to her throat, following the beating pulse then stopping at the juncture of where neck met shoulder. He stayed there, kissing and nipping her skin, leaving little red love bits on her flesh.

Finally, he pulled back gazing down into his witch's gaze, his eyes full of hungry. Oh how he wished he could continue, to lift her up into his arms and carry her away to his bedroom and lay her across his bed. But alas he did not do that. No his noble gentleman side of him, deemed it not the right time. He had plans, plans that would make their first time together unforgettable in both of their eyes. Besides, having their first shared experience in the school was, well not romantic in his standards. And he wasn't a really romantic person in the first place, so for him to think that it was surely known that it was not.

"You tease me way too much for your own good, I hope you know that." She groaned, running her hands up his chest then straight down, only to graze lightly over his groin as she took a couple steps back. "You're even teasing yourself, Severus. You can't deny it either. I see in your eyes; the way your body reacts. Why torment yourself and me when I know you want to progress further, just as I want it to progress further? I'm willing, in fact I want it as bad as you do."

Severus huffed out a chuckle, smirking that damnable smirk of his that Hermione had found very alluring. "It's not the right moment."

"Not the right moment? I say it is." He cocked his brow again, tilting his head and gave her that knowing look. "Well every time seems like the right moment to me at least. You drive me up the wall, only to make me suffer and that's not very kind of you. I want you, Severus. Very much so."

"I want you as well, believe me I do. But I want our first time together to be special."

"You'll make it special no matter what. We could have it in a muddy pool and it will still be special."

"A muddy pool?"

"You know what I mean." She blushed.

He sighed, kissing the top of her head. "Just be patient, Hermione. That's all I ask."

Feeling her body resign, her shoulder slumped forward. "Fine. I'll be patient."

He breathed in a breath of gratitude, running his hand through his hair feeling the greasiness of it from standing over the steaming cauldron for long hours on end. Knowing he needed a shower, he steered Hermione out of his lab and into his sitting room's hearth.

"Can I ask what you are brewing in there?" A question he was waiting for her to ask since she had accompanied him to his private lab over a week ago. "I meant to ask you and well, something else grasped my attention away from it."

"A potion that will change many people's lives. For the better in fact. I would tell you more but it's still in progress and these walls have ears as you well know."

Hermione's eyes widened just some, making her seem younger than her years. Yes, she was young compared to him, but younger in an aspect of her once former student self. "Good, you understand. Now, I must clean myself up. Even though everyone thinks I'm a greasy git, I value hygiene more than anything."

"I'll be seeing you tonight for rounds then?"

"Of course. I told you I won't let you do them all on your own. Now off with you, girl. And don't leave your room until I arrive."

"I wait for your arrival, but it's just strange that you want me to wait for you there instead by the front doors." Hermione said turning her back towards him, grabbing a pinch of floo powder.

"Hermione, I suspect someone is trying to hurt you." Severus said, turned her around gently to look at him. "What happened to you a while ago, I don't believe for a minute that you fainted and hit your head. I feel as if you were attacked that night and your assailant had wiped your memories from the encounter. Nothing adds up. So please don't go running off on your own late at night unless you're with someone and don't let them leave you. Promise me this."

She looked into his eyes, for once his eyes didn't block his emotions from her. The worry and fear deep within them glittered brightly at her, making her tongue swell. Nodding she forced her enlarged tongue to form her words. "I promise."

"Good, now get going I know you have grading to go do. Seeing as how your favorite annoying little slytherin had wrote you a very long essay on the proper way of transfiguring inanimate objects to real life creatures."

Eyeing him, she huffed out a laugh. "I'm assuming you caught Mister Wise trying to do something extremely stupid with his work and you forced him to do the paper all over again. Am I correct?"

"Partially correct. I caught him setting a particular spell over his work. Where if one was to mark the page it will shoot ink in their face. So I threaten him that he would have to spend the next month with Filch cleaning after Peeves' mess on top of writing me a ten-foot essay why it isn't wise to pull such an unintelligent prank, especially on to an authority figure. I gave him the choice of writing you a four-foot essay instead of the two-foot one you assigned the class or he could do the other." He explained nonchalantly to the witch.

Smirking, she shook her head at him and turned, tossing the pinch of green powder over the orange flames, turning them green and called out her room. Stepping into the green dancing flames, Severus swore he heard her whispered, "only you would do that," before she disappeared and the flames returned to normal.

Rolling his eyes, he left his sitting room to take care of his personal hygiene before meeting up with Hermione later that night for their rounds.

{-}

Combing his now dry hair, he let out a heavy sigh. He never cared about his appearance before nor did Hermione, but for once he wished that his hair didn't look as if it was uncleaned. Even though he had used shampoo on his black locks, he knew that they would still turn out looking greasy no matter what, but feel quite the opposite that one would expect it to feel like.

He had been so surprised to hear his witch comment on that, it had completely caught him off guard when she had told him she didn't mind his appearance one bit. And that if he was to change it, he wouldn't be the same in so many ways. Sighing again at his reflection once more he left the bathroom and went into his office, seeing a note placed in the center of his desk, with his name written in the green ink he had associated with the Headmistress.

_Dear Severus, (he scoffed.)_

_Don't scoff at me for saying dear. Yes, I know you well. Now to get to the question you had asked me early this week about having the weekend of Valentine's day off is perfectly fine with me. There are plenty of teachers here that will be able to cover both you and Miss Granger for the duration of your absence. As I am assuming that you have plans on taking Hermione somewhere special. Now, now don't glare at this poor defenseless parchment, it did nothing to you. I know about you and Hermione for a while, my dear boy. After all you told me about your feelings for her that night in the astronomy tower. And I cannot tell you how happy I am to see you both finally accepting your feelings for one another. I was worried I would have to hit you both with a_ _Petrificus Totalus and lock you in a room together. Though I must warn you, if you do hurt her by any means, then be prepared for a hurting of your lifetime, Severus. She may not be of my flesh and blood but I care for her as if she was my own. Now stop rolling your eyes and go tell your witch your plans for the both of you. I know she'll be really excited about it._

_~ Minerva_

Turning the parchment over, he wrote on the back of it in his signature red ink.

_Minerva,_

_I am very appreciative that you are so willingly giving us those days. I appreciate it very much and not to worry, I won't hurt her._

_Severus_

_P.S. You've have become as meddlesome as Dumbledore was in his ripe old age._

Rereading his short missive, he opened the floo, and tossed the parchment through, knowing for a fact that the old witch will find it laying on her rug, smoking from the singe marks on its edges.

* * *

**Please leave comments they make my world go around and fuel my creative juices.  
**


End file.
